


Allowed to fall

by noellehenry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Country Vet Practice, Farmer Liam, M/M, Teacher Louis, Vet Harry, Vet Niall, Veterinarian AU, Yorkshire Dales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noellehenry/pseuds/noellehenry
Summary: Vet Practice AU. Harry trades his job as a junior vet in London Veterinary Clinic for a position at a country vet practice in a small market town in rural Yorkshire.He’s trying hard to adjust to country life, to be accepted by the villagers and to win the local school teacher’s heart.In the meantime he deals with lots of dogs and cats and a cheeky parrot.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed there are just a few vet practice AU's, so I decided to write one myself. My inspiration comes from books I've read, and of course the famous vet series 'All creatures great and small' set in Yorkshire, which is also the setting for my fic.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy the story.
> 
> A special thanks goes to [Sammie](http://britpickerhl.tumblr.com/) for beta reading and britpicking this story for me!
> 
> Here's a [tumblr post](https://noellehenryfics.tumblr.com/post/171157660846/allowed-to-fall-by-noellehenry-rating-teen-and-up), reblog if you like.

   

 

  

 

Harry glances one last time in the rear-view mirror, his now former co-workers wave him goodbye and go back inside the building. London Veterinary Clinic, the clinic where he spent the past three years working, day in day out. The modern building with the latest equipment, the grey uniform, the posh clientele; he’s leaving it all behind to become a vet in a little market town called Milldale, tucked away in rural Yorkshire.  
  
Niall, his best friend and old roommate, called him two months ago, asking him if he’d like a position at James Corden’s practice. Without thinking Harry had said yes, the thought of working together with his best mate, sounding very appealing. Of course, Niall asked him to think it over and call him back in a few days. Although Harry likes London and his workplace, he’s ready for a new challenge. He knows there won’t be any promotion at the clinic sometime soon and since his last romantic relationship ended a while back, it felt like the proper thing to do, make a new start. Besides, Yorkshire isn’t too far from Cheshire, where his mum and her husband live. It would be nice to visit her more often.  
  
He leaves the capital behind and drives on the M1, listening to BBC Radio 1, singing along to the latest hits. His sporty black cabriolet Beetle is not exactly practical for a vet, but Harry loves his car. He’s not your usual cliché vet. Harry’s got chocolate brown long curls, reaching his shoulders, sometimes tied in a bun. He likes wearing patterned shirts, top buttons undone, showing most of his chest and he likes wearing sparkling ankle boots. Today he wears a pink shirt with white dots, black skinnies and sparkling silver boots, hair in a bun.  
  
After more than three hours driving the M1/A1 he takes the exit and presses the button that automatically folds down the roof of his car, letting the soft breeze play with his hair while taking B roads that lead him through Yorkshire Dales National Park. It’s a lovely ride. Lush green hills covered with white dots, sheep probably, dry stone walls on both sides of the road for as far as Harry can see. He enjoys the ride in his car; a sunny day, a soft breeze and winding country roads.  
  
Once he passes the signpost ‘Welcome to Milldale’ and turns into a cobblestone road, it hits him. He’s now in rural England. Goodbye to Caffè Misto and Green Tea Latte from Starbucks, hello to coffee and Yorkshire tea. No exclusive nightclubs in Soho, but a local pub instead. He groans. How come he didn’t think of that before? Maybe he should have paid a visit before taking on the job? No turning back now, though; he enters a quiet lane and is now facing what looks like an old farmhouse made of Yorkshire stone, there’s a signpost above the door that reads ‘Corden Country Vet Practice’. So, this is it…  
  
He parks his Beetle neatly behind a black Range Rover. The Range Rover could use a wash; it’s covered in mud. He gets out of the car, stretches his arms and legs before he grabs his black leather bag from the passenger’s seat, locks the door of the car and walks the few steps to the entrance door. The doorbell rings, announcing his arrival. The seats in the waiting room are almost empty, except for one young, handsome and muscular, young man with a huge dog lying at his feet. Harry mumbles a hello before he walks over to the reception desk. There’s a blond, compact, stout man in his late thirties flipping through the pages of a sizeable book. Harry coughs to draw the man’s attention. The man looks up from the book.

“Yes? Can I help you?” he asks, raising an eyebrow while curiously eyeing Harry.

“I hope so, my name is Harry Styles, I’m the new vet?” He ends his sentence with a question mark. The man’s face breaks into a huge grin. He reaches out his hand to Harry and says.  
  
”Niall’s mate! Welcome Harry, take a seat. I’m James Corden, the owner of the practice. Only one client left, it won’t take long. I’ll call Niall for you.”  
  
“Mr. Payne, come follow me.” James looks over Harry’s shoulder. The only man in the waiting room rises from his chair and summons his dog, a Great Dane, to follow him.  
  
Harry takes a seat on one of the bright blue stacking chairs that are lined up against a white painted wall, placing the leather bag on the chair beside him. Harry looks around. The walls are covered with posters about healthy nutrition for pets, a local animal shelter and another one pointing out a possibility for vet care finance.  
  
He can hear James calling Niall “Niall, there’s an exotic bird for you waiting at reception, have a look, will you?” Harry’s mouth falls open, he doesn’t know whether he should be annoyed or amused by James’ remark. He closes his mouth, just in time, before Niall opens the door and walks into the room. He bursts out laughing when he sees Harry sitting in a corner.  
  
“Harry, mate. Glad to see you!” Harry gets up to wrap his arms around his best friend in a hug. “Did you just arrive?” Niall sits down next to him.  
  
“Yeah, it was a long drive, but traffic wasn’t so bad.”  
  
“Is your suitcase still in your car?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“I’ll walk with you.”  
  
Niall’s appearance hasn’t changed a bit since he saw him last, two years ago, still the same blond, dyed, quiff he had since they started college.  
  
Once they’re outside Harry asks a bit hesitantly. “Ehm Niall… why did James call me an exotic bird?”  
  
Niall starts laughing again. “Oh mate. He’s just teasing. You’re just a little differently dressed than the locals here, you’ll see. Just please, don’t change into one of them! I love you the way you are!”  
  
Harry’s mouth forms an “Oh” without a sound. Another thing he didn’t give a thought. He doesn’t even own Wellington’s or a practical jacket. He’s got a variety of nice, some sparkly, ankle boots with a slight heel and a long black designer coat in winter. Not the typical country outfit.  
  
Niall lifts Harry’s black 4-Wheel shiny suitcase from the boot; with a smile still playing in the corners of his mouth.

“I see you still have the Beetle.” he says as he places the suitcase on its wheels. Harry picks the last bag from the backseat of his beloved car and locks the doors.

“Yes, I can’t part with it, it took me a long time before I was able to afford it.” He turns around to Niall. “Where’s the suitcase?” Harry raises his eyebrows. Niall looks down and then they both turn to see the suitcase making his way on its four wheels to the entrance door where it collides with the handsome muscular man and his dog, coming out of the practice.

“Fuck!” Niall shouts. “So sorry, Liam! Didn’t know city suitcases have a habit of travelling alone.”  
  
Harry claps his hand over his mouth to stop from laughing. It’s a ridiculous sight. The suitcase halts in front of Liam Payne, but the Great Dane’s reaction is what almost sets Harry off. The dog jumps in the air and walks backwards into the practice again, whimpering.

“Sorry Watson!” Niall apologizes to the dog after he’s retrieved the suitcase and placed it on the side.  
  
“It’s fine.” Liam answers with a small smile. “We’re okay, aren’t we Watson?” The dog just keeps whimpering.  
  
Niall walks behind the reception desk and opens a large tin, reaches inside and comes back with a dog biscuit. He looks at Liam for permission. Liam nods.

“Here you go, boy.” Niall feeds the biscuit to Watson, who happily accepts the treat. “Sorry for the scare.”  
  
“Come on boy, let’s go home.” Watson gets up and follows Liam to his car, the muddy black Range Rover…  
  
Niall wheels the suitcase into the practice, Harry closes the door behind them. James stands in the door opening, his arms crossed in front of his chest, a twinkle in his eyes.

“Never a dull moment with you, Horan, is there?” he smirks. Niall grins back, Harry blushes slightly. So much for a good impression on his arrival.  
  
“So Harry, I hear you’re an excellent vet.” James says when they sit down in the staff room, enjoying a cup of tea and a lemon coconut slice, baked by James’ wife Julia.  
  
“Thank you, sir. I do my best.” Harry replies shyly.  
  
“Niall told me and of course your old boss gave me the needed information. I couldn’t very well rely on Niall’s opinion alone.” James winks when Niall protests.  
  
“Now before you two go upstairs and start unpacking Harry’s stuff, I’d like to invite you both to my house for dinner tonight. Julia would love to meet you too, Harry. And of course, you can get acquainted with the rest of the family; my son Max and daughter Carey and of course our dog Tripp, whom, like Harry’s suitcase, likes to travel unaccompanied.” James sighs. Niall and Harry both burst out in laughter. Harry thanks James for the invitation and he follows Niall upstairs while James locks up the practice for today.  
  
Niall shows Harry his bedroom; it’s small with a single bed covering one wall and a wardrobe next to the small windows on the other side. It’s not much smaller than his bedroom in the studio he rented in London, except for … he did own a substantial wardrobe for all his clothes and boots. He opens his suitcase and starts taking his shirts out when Niall knocks on his door.  
  
“Come in!” he calls.  
  
“You’re ready?” Niall informs, peeking his head around the door. Harry pouts.  
  
“Just started, actually. I think I have a bit more clothes than space in the wardrobe. Don’t know where to start.” He says helplessly.  
  
“Want some help?” Niall enters the room.  
  
“Yes, please.”  
  
Niall watches the piles of shirts: sheer, floral and patterned; he scratches behind his ears.  
  
“Do you even own T-shirts and jumpers?” he asks carefully.  
  
Harry smiles and pulls out another pile of T-shirts and one jumper.  
  
“Good, they go into the wardrobe. Trousers? Jeans?”  
  
Harry picks three pairs of tight black skinnies and a pair of white skinnies from the suitcase.  
  
“The black go in, the white stays in the suitcase.” Harry wants to protest, but the look in Niall’s eyes stops him.  
  
“Your shoes?”  
  
Harry opens a bag and reveals his four pairs of boots, two pairs of sparkling ankle boots, a pair of camel suede boots and another pair of plain black boots.  
“Okay, put the black and camel boots in and put the others in the suitcase.”  
  
“But…!” Harry can’t stop himself anymore, all his favourite clothing items are ending up in his suitcase and the dull ones in the wardrobe.  
  
“Harry, trust me. What is in your wardrobe is more practical in the country than what’s in your suitcase, for daily wear. You can always pull the white jeans and shirts out when you go out or… want to pull.” Niall teases when he sees Harry pout.  
  
“I suppose you’re right… it’s just... it looks so dull and I love my shirts.” Harry sinks on the bed, feeling a bit sad when he rolls the closed suitcase next to the wardrobe.  
  
“Do you have wellies?” Niall asks.  
  
“No, of course not! They’re hideous!” Harry looks at Niall in horror.  
  
“An all-weather jacket?” Niall continues stoical.  
  
“No… just the winter coat, like I told you before.” Harry says miffed. He doesn’t like Niall’s questions.  
  
Niall looks at his phone and then says.  
  
“Good, we’re going shopping! We still have time before we go to the Cordens”  
  
“Shopping? Excuse me? I haven’t seen any shops on my way into the village?” Harry crosses his arms.  
  
“Oh, trust me, we have shops, just nothing like in London. Come on, don’t look so annoyed. I’m only helping you.” Niall turns around and leaves the room. Harry grumbles, but follows Niall downstairs and in his car… a black Range Rover.  
  
It’s only a short drive just outside the village. Niall turns right, and parks the car. Harry notices that most of the cars are Range Rovers or other practical country cars… not a Beetle in sight. Niall gets out and Harry does too, it’s only then that he spots the two large buildings on the side. A Co-op branch and a, what looks like a brand-new branch of, Countrywide.  
  
“We’re going shopping for food?” Harry inquires.  
  
“Just a few things, but... first we’re going to Countrywide.” Niall smiles. Harry looks at him in confusion. What on earth do they have to pick up at Countrywide?  
  
“Mate, listen, you’re going to need a jacket and wellies, whether you like it or not. It’s just a necessity living here and doing our jobs. The weather has been great the past week, but when it pours, your nice boots and flimsy jacket are going to be ruined.” Niall sighs.  
  
“Oh… okay.” Harry sighs in defeat.  
  
Countrywide is huge and Harry’s only just inside when he spots some floral homeware that make him smile. So… not everything is boring green in the country.  
  
Niall pulls Harry with him to the Footwear section. Sturdy shoes and lots of Wellington’s. Harry is rather disappointed to find only various green boots in the men’s section. He glances over to the women’s section and spots a nice pair of green Wellingtons with a floral print.  
  
“Niall, look… they are nice!” He points at the boots. Niall rolls his eyes fondly at his friend’s enthusiasm for the partly green, pink and floral Wellington’s. Knowing Harry is not going to rest until he finds out if they’re available in his size. Niall follows Harry to the women’s section and helps him find the size he needs.  
  
“Sorry mate, can’t find anything bigger than size 8.” Niall apologizes. Harry sighs. He wears a size 10. Reluctantly he heads back to the men’s section, choosing a green pair of Hunter’s.  
  
They find him a pine green waterproof jacket, which is comfortable, Harry must admit. Although it’s not really to Harry’s taste. For the first time in years he’s buying something sensible instead of fashionable. He pays for his new country outfit and together they walk over to the co-op to buy some groceries, beer and a bottle of wine to bring with them to James’ house.

*****

  
  
‘What made you decide to leave bubbly London?’ Julia asks when they’re seated at the dinner table in the cosy farmhouse kitchen. The house is part of the practice, Harry found out. A door with the small sign “private” separating the family house from the practice.  
  
‘I guess I needed a new challenge?’ he evades the direct question. Julia raises an eyebrow, waiting for him to elaborate. Harry shifts a bit uncomfortable in his chair.  
  
‘There was no chance of promotion at the clinic; I’d be the junior for years to come and even though I liked my job. To my co-workers, I remained the new guy, the junior. None of them socialized with each other outside of work. I guess I felt kind of lonely?’ Harry blushes admitting that last sentence.  
  
‘Aww mate, I knew you missed me.’ Niall winks at him, making them all laugh.  
  
‘You’ll find that a country practice is entirely different from a city clinic. Milldale is just a small community. We mostly treat pets, there’s a practice for farm animals in Ledale, 3 miles from here.” James leans his arms on the table and looks at Harry. “You’ll soon make new friends here, I’m sure.” he assures him.  
  
‘Who’s the man I saw in the practice today?’ Harry inquires.  
  
‘Liam Payne?’  
  
‘Yes, I think that’s what you called him. The man with the Great Dane.” Harry confirms.  
  
‘He’s one of my mates. He runs a farm on the other side of town. He’s a nice guy. Took over the farm from his father a couple of years ago, He rears British White.’ Niall tells Harry, while finishing his plate.  
  
‘Excellent beef.’ James adds, pointing his fork at them.  
  
‘Liam’s got quite a few dogs. Watson, the Great Dane, is just one of them.’ Niall continues.  
  
‘You should take Harry to the Windy Miller tomorrow night, introduce him to your friends.’ James moots.  
  
Harry almost chokes on his last bite. ‘What’s the Windy Miller?’ he coughs between words.  
  
Niall grins. ‘The pub!’  
  
‘Right, the pub’ Harry repeats slowly. Sounds boring to him, but he supposes it can’t hurt to join Niall and maybe get to know some people. He should start somewhere. He decides to change the subject to the practice.  
  
‘About the practice; besides you, Niall and me who else works at the practice? I didn’t notice a nurse nor a receptionist when I arrived today.’ Harry asks carefully.  
  
‘Ah, yes. Violet, our receptionist had her day off and then we have Nick and Poppy, our nurses. Poppy had just left when you arrived. Nick is on holiday. He’ll be back next week. And that, my dear Harry, is the entire team.’ James tells him.  
  
‘I’m on call tonight and tomorrow night and Niall on Sunday. You have the weekend off. Use it to get to know the surroundings, take a stroll, get settled in.’ James encourages him with a smile. ‘Feel free to take Tripp with you if you want. He loves exploring.’ James almost begs. Julia chuckles.  
  
‘Maybe I will.’ Harry smiles. He met the dog earlier, an adorable Jack Russell. Entertaining, curious and intelligent per Julia who is obviously very fond of the dog. James rolled his eyes when Julia introduced Tripp to Harry and Niall turned away. Apparently, everyone has a different opinion about the Jack Russell. Maybe he should take the dog with him, form his own opinion about the cute little pet of the Corden family. The Corden children, son Max and daughter Carey were already asleep when Niall and Harry arrived that night.  
  
Harry thanks them for dinner and after saying goodbye he and Niall walk through the practice to the stairs leading to their apartment.  
  
‘I’m going to play golf tomorrow, you wanna come?’ Niall asks Harry.

‘I’d rather go for a walk, getting to know the village, if that’s okay? I’d love to join you next time, though.’ Harry excuses himself. He loves playing golf and true… it has been a long time since he played. And quite frankly, it’s the only sports he’s good at. It’s just, he doesn’t really feel like playing golf on his first day in town.  
  
‘Sure mate, I understand. I’d love to beat you some time, just like the old days.’ Niall teases.  
  
‘I’m going to sleep, I’m knackered. See you tomorrow. Goodnight.’ Harry yawns. He feels so tired suddenly, he really needs a good night’s sleep.  
  
‘Sleep well, Harry.’ Niall smiles and disappears behind his own bedroom door.  
  
Harry enters his bedroom, undresses and walks to his bathroom. It’s small; a shower cubicle, a toilet next to it and a sink. Harry brushes his teeth, uses the toilet and almost dives into bed, naked. He always sleeps naked, he just must remember to put on pants and a shirt before he leaves his room. He once startled Niall when they were sharing a room in their uni years. Harry had been cooking breakfast, only wearing an apron when Niall had entered the kitchen, having a full view of Harry’s bare arse. He promised Niall it wouldn’t happen again.  
  
Even though he is tired, it takes a while before he falls asleep. He’s not used to the quiet anymore. Holmes Chapel, where he grew up, was a small town, but he’s been living in London for so many years, always cars driving by, dogs barking or an emergency car passing at high speed. He lies still for a while. He left the window open, a tiny breeze makes the curtain wave. In the distant he can hear a dog barking. It’s the last thing he hears before he finally falls asleep.

*****

  
‘Tripp! Tripp! Come here, boy!’ Harry shouts to the dog, who miraculously got rid of his collar by just shaking his head violently and took off immediately in search of rabbit holes. Harry looks at the dog less leash in his hand and sighs deeply. Maybe he should not have taken Tripp with him. He doesn’t know the dog at all. The four-footer apparently has no desire to return to him, no matter how he calls and pleads. He even tries to tempt him with a dog biscuit, to no avail, unfortunately. There’s only one thing left to do, just follow the dog and hopefully he gets tired soon enough and that’s when Harry will grab him. After all, his legs are much longer than the Jack Russell’s. Harry sees it as an advantage.  
  
Tripp crawls under a wooden fence and wiggles his small body underneath, then gets up again on the other side and takes off… again.

‘Tripp! Come back here!’ Harry calls once more, but Tripp continues running towards the next rabbit hole. Harry sees no other option than to follow Tripp. He swings his long legs in the tight black jeans and the suede ankle boots over the fence and sits for a while, adjusting his white T-shirt and pulling his hair in a bun. He scans the field to trace the dog. He sees the Jack Russell in the distant, investigating a hole. Harry is about to jump off the fence when he hears a gunshot nearby. He tumbles off the fence in the high grass, feels his heart beating in his throat. He takes deep breaths before he looks up. On his right stands a slender, ginger haired woman, pointing a rifle at him. She’s wearing dark blue jeans, a short-sleeved navy polo shirt, chocolate coloured boots and she looks murderous.  
  
Harry isn’t afraid of women in general, but this lady does scare him quite a bit. He wants to get up, but she’s not having it. She steps closer and Harry is looking straight into the muzzle of the gun, she keeps pointing at him.  
  
‘Sit!’ she shouts at him.  
  
Harry sits still, his hands slowly rising into the air, to show her he surrenders.  
  
‘Who are you?’ she snarls.  
  
‘My name is Harry Styles.’ he says.  
  
‘What are you doing on my land?’ she continues, still pointing her rifle at him.  
  
‘I’m sorry, I wasn’t aware I was trespassing. I was trying to catch the dog.’ Harry’s voice is shaking. If only she would lower that weapon, but he doesn’t dare to ask.  
  
‘You’re new in town?’ she keeps interrogating.  
  
‘I’m the new vet...I just got here yesterday.’ he says timidly.  
  
The woman lowers her gun and reaches her hand out to Harry. He hesitantly takes it. She pulls him up and there’s a small grin forming on her face.  
  
‘I’m Margaret Thompson Bailey and you’re standing on my land, my father’s land to be precise. You should be glad I caught you and not him. Father isn’t half as clement as I am, he would have aimed a shot at you.’ she smirks.  
  
‘Good to know. I’ll keep that in mind next time Tripp takes off again.’ Harry points at his head.  
  
Margaret whistles on her fingers; a brown hunting dog, a Vizsla, Harry recognizes the breed and… Tripp come running together towards her.  
She pats the dogs on their head’s, puts Tripp’s collar back on; fastens it tighter, much to Tripp’s dismay.  
  
“There you go! Now remove your long legs from our property before my father sees you. And… use the gate’ she warns Harry, pointing at the gate a little further. “Come Rufus, let’s go home.’ Margaret walks off without saying goodbye or glancing back over her shoulder.  
  
Harry quickly walks back to the practice, with a sulking Tripp beside him. ‘You know, it’s your fault I got in trouble, you know.’ he scolds the dog. ‘That woman nearly shot me!’ Tripp is not impressed. Harry sighs.  
  
They pass the golf course where Niall just takes a swing with his club. The ball lands not far from Harry. He makes sure Tripp doesn’t go after it, by holding the leash tightly.  
  
The small group of men approach him and Harry sees Niall waving at him. Once they’re nearby they greet him. Niall introduces them. Only one name sticks: Alexander Thompson Bailey, tall, blond and the same grey eyes as the Thompson Bailey woman he’s seen earlier, only looking less murderous, more curious though.  
  
Harry shakes hands with the men.

‘Are you related to Margaret Thompson Bailey?’ he asks cautiously. Niall looks at him curiously. Alexander bursts out in laughter.

‘Oh my, what did she do to you? She’s my older sister.’ he explains. There’s a spark of amusement in the man’s eyes.  
  
‘She nearly killed me.’ Harry says seriously. Niall claps a hand over his mouth. Alexander doesn’t seem shocked by Harry’s revelation.  
  
‘Nah, Maggie doesn’t kill, dad does, though.’ Alexander says smilingly.  
  
‘What did you do, mate?’ Niall asks, raising his eyebrows.  
  
Harry tells him and the other men what happened earlier. Instead of comforting him, they all laugh, Niall included.  
  
‘Oh mate! This is hilarious!’ Niall hiccups.  
  
‘Niall, it isn’t funny. I could have been hurt or worse!’ Harry pouts.  
  
‘What do you say, lads? I think Harry needs a strong coffee.’ Niall wraps his arm around Harry’s shoulders.  
  
The other men agree. Together they walk to the clubhouse. Tripp gets a bowl of water while the men order coffee.  
  
‘I’m sorry, Harry. I’m sure Maggie didn’t mean to scare you like that. She’s a little over protective of the estate. It’s my sister that runs it, even though my father will disagree; he still thinks he’s in charge. So, on behalf of my family, our apologies.’ Alexander looks sincere, so Harry accepts the apologies.  
  
When James hears of Harry’s encounter with Ms. Thompson Bailey he laughs so hard, tears run over his cheeks. Harry just sighs, he still doesn’t see why it’s so funny that he had a life-threatening experience while innocently walking the dog. Country people are weird.

*****

Harry turns around in front of the mirror. He’s wearing his white skinny jeans and a pale blue shirt with rolled up sleeves. He retrieved his sparkling silver boots from the suitcase too. He brushes his long brown curls, sprays a little La Nuit de l’Homme near his collar bones, his favourite fragrance by Yves Saint Laurent. He hears a whistle next to him. He looks up and sees Niall leaning against the doorframe, watching him. And even though it is just Niall, his best friend, Harry can’t help but blushing.  
  
‘You look fantastic, mate. Ready to go?’ Niall gives him a warm smile.  
  
‘Yeah...I guess.’ Harry grabs his phone and keys and they’re walking downstairs. It’s a beautiful evening, a soft warm breeze blows through Harry’s curls. It’s a fifteen-minute walk to the Windy Miller.  
  
‘So… are there any cute guys around?’ Harry nudges Niall’s arm. Niall grins.  
  
’I suppose, still into the tall blond guys?’  
  
Ah yeah, when they were roommates Harry was always gushing about tall blond guys.  
‘Let’s say I broadened my palette a bit. If they’re cute and preferably into guys.’ Harry grins back at Niall.  
  
‘Well, you met Alex already.’ Niall wiggles his eyebrows.  
  
‘Alex?’ Harry asks. He doesn’t remember.  
  
‘Alexander Thompson Bailey.’ Niall explains.  
  
‘Oh… not really my type.’ Harry says. Although he seemed nice enough, he doesn’t see himself snogging a Thompson Bailey.  
  
‘Good, because he’s engaged to be married soon.’ Niall informs him.  
  
‘I see. Any other guys, single if possible?’ Harry continues.  
  
‘Nick.’  
  
‘Nick?’  
  
‘Yeah, our nurse. He’s tall, dark almost black curly quiff and annoying at times.’ Niall confirms.  
  
Harry sighs, that doesn’t sound promising.  
Niall stands still and turns to Harry.

‘I’m sure there are nice guys around, you’ll meet someone, don’t worry. Enjoy tonight, get to know a few locals, I’ll introduce you to a few people, alright?’ He must have sensed Harry’s worries. He’s the new guy in town, a small town where everybody knows each other, he wants to make a good impression. ‘Let’s go inside.’ Niall opens the door of the Windy Miller and walks in.  
  
Over the next hours, Harry has met about a dozen people and downed almost as many drinks when there’s a party of men and women coming in. They’re loud, laughing and greeted by the crowd. One of the girls orders drinks for her companions and the group walks to an empty booth. Harry recognizes Liam Payne, the farmer. A slender brown haired girl is hanging off his arm, slightly drunk.

‘Okay, we’ve got two challenges left. Payno, your turn to pick a challenge from the box.’ Another girl shouts, trying to get the attention of her friends.  
  
‘What are they doing?’ Harry whispers in Niall’s ear.  
  
‘They’re a group of friends. Every year they do a challenges night out. I wonder what Liam’s got to do. Last year he had to drink a beer glass filled with one of the most horrible mixed drinks. He had a hangover for three days he claimed’ Niall shouts back, because the group have burst out in laughter and a blushing Liam is making his way to the pool table after whispering something to the bartender. Everybody’s eyes are on the farmer, who’s climbing on the pool table and stands up, facing the crowd. When the first chords of Joe Cocker’s Leave your hat on fill the pub, Liam starts moving his hips. The group of friends start whistling.  
  
‘Oh my God, is he going to…?’ Harry claps a hand over his mouth and doesn’t finish his sentence.  
  
‘You bet he is! Enjoy yourself mate. Payno is a looker.’ Niall winks at Harry.  
  
True, the farmer is a handsome man. Harry leans back against the bar, watching Liam’s suggestive moves to the sultry song.  
  
‘Don’t tell me he’s straight.’ Harry leans towards Niall.  
  
‘He is… sorry.’ Niall confirms and Harry pouts. Of course, one of the fittest men around is straight. He might as well enjoy the striptease on the pool table, like the women in the establishment do too.  
  
The female part of the crowd goes wild when Liam removes his shirt, revealing a toned torso. He twirls the shirt a couple of times above his head and then throws it to the crowd. Two young girls try to catch the shirt, but an older lady, in her fifties Harry guesses, snatches the black and red checked button-up with one hand. Liam winks at her. Niall is laughing.  
  
‘That’s his aunt.’ Niall explains to Harry, making him grin.  
  
By the time the song finishes Liam’s left in his black boxers. The applause he receives is deafening. Harry uses his fingers to whistle in appreciation, causing Niall to cover his right ear.  
  
Liam gathers his clothes, thanking his aunt for catching his shirt, by kissing her on the cheek and then walks towards his group of friends and bows.  
  
‘Want another drink?’ Niall asks Harry. Harry nods and turns towards the bar to accept the drink from the bartender. He hears the same girl shout.  
  
‘And now… our last challenge!’ the group howls. ‘Tommo, your turn!’  
  
‘Oh, Tommo’s turn! Wonder what they’ve got in store for him!’ Niall grins while drinking his pint. He turns and his eyes grow wide, Harry wonders why and turns around too, just in time to see a smaller man in tight black skinnies, a white shirt and black vans walking up to Niall and him. He smiles, showing his perfect white teeth and a few crinkles by his pool blue eyes before he stands still in front of Harry. The look in the smaller man’s eyes is hesitant and he swallows before he starts to speak softly. Harry can’t avert his eyes. The man is gorgeous. The collar of his shirt is low enough to give Harry a glimpse of black ink on the man’s tanned skin. Harry’s eyes are about to travel lower over the guy’s body, when he hears a slight cough. He immediately looks up.The guy seems to be nervous.  
  
‘Uhm… so me and my friends are doing a challenge and uhm… I’m supposed to kiss you… on the mouth.’ The words come rushing out of his mouth in a high-pitched voice. There’s a blush on the man’s cheeks as he looks down, studying his shoes.  
  
Harry suppresses a chuckle, instead smiles softly and uses his deepest voice to give the guy the go ahead. It’s his bedroom voice, or so he’s been told.  
  
‘Okay…’ he drawls. ‘I’m all yours.’ The man snaps up his head and looks at him, as if he doesn’t believe what he hears.  
  
‘Come here then.’ Harry winks at him. The man takes a deep breath and takes a step closer, so he’s slotted between Harry’s legs, who’s sitting on the barstool.  
  
The guy leans in and brushes his lips softly over Harry’s, gently. Harry responds in the same way, kissing his warm lips. He slowly places his hands on the guy’s hips, pulling him closer. Now that their bodies are touching too Harry feels a rush of heat flowing through his veins, something he hasn’t felt in ages. The man wraps his arms around Harry’s neck, pulling softly at the long brown curls. Harry can’t help but moan a little, which seems to arouse the other man, because his soft kisses are turning into more heated ones as he presses closer to Harry, apparently losing himself in the kiss. And Harry really wishes, they weren’t kissing in front of a watching crowd. Right, watching crowd, a very silent crowd too… He softly withdraws and whispers:  
  
‘That was an amazing kiss, whatever-your-name-is.’  
  
The guy seems to realize what Harry is trying to do and he takes a step back, blushing furiously.  
  
‘Louis.’ he whispers, feeling totally embarrassed, apparently.  
  
‘Louis…’ Harry repeats with a smile. ‘I’m Harry.’  
  
‘Harry… uhm… thanks, I guess.’ Louis still doesn’t look at him.  
  
‘You’re welcome, Louis.’ Louis quickly turns around and almost runs to his group of friends who whistle and shout at him.  
  
‘Well… that was interesting.’ Harry hears a voice next to him. He looks up and sees Niall winking at him before he bursts out in laughter.  
  
‘Heyyy, I was only being accommodating, trying to fit in, in this community.’ he swats Niall’s quiff playfully with a grin on his face.  
  
‘Oh, you’ve been very helpful, Styles.’ Niall laughs. ‘Don’t tell me you didn’t like it.’  
  
Harry blushes and Niall claps him friendly on the shoulder. ‘Thought so.’  
  
‘Do you know him?’ Harry asks, drinking his pint while glancing over at the group of friends. They’re grabbing their things together; a girl pays their tab and they’re heading to the exit.  
  
One of the girls winks at Harry and Harry gives her a little wave back with his hand. Liam walks past, trying to avoid all the grabby hands of drunk ladies and Louis talks with a girl in his group, not sparing Harry a glance, much to Harry’s disappointment.  
  
When the group has left. Niall answers his question.  
  
‘That’s Louis Tomlinson. He’s one of the teachers at the local school.’ Niall provides.  
  
‘Single?’ Harry presses, he needs to know; this could be interesting.  
  
‘Uhm… he’s dating Amanda Thompson Bailey.’ Niall informs him.  
  
‘Thompson Bailey? Just how many of them are there?’ Harry mutters, trying to hide his disappointment.  
  
‘Maggie is the oldest, then Alex and Amanda is the youngest.’ Niall explains with a chuckle, sensing Harry’s growing distaste for the Thompson Bailey family.  
  
Harry pouts and sighs deeply. Another gorgeous local guy not available.  
  
‘I don’t think I like this town.’ he whines. He feels a little drunk.  
  
‘Aww mate, it’s not that bad. Like I said, I’m sure you’ll meet someone nice around here. There are plenty of guys around.’ Niall comforts him.  
  
‘I’ll drink to that.’ Harry raises his glass and downs the last of the pint.  
  
Maybe Milldale isn’t as boring as Harry initially thought.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2 where we meet a few more new faces.

  

 

On Monday morning Harry follows Niall downstairs to the practice. James is talking to a lady in her mid-fifties, he introduces her to Harry as Violet, the practice receptionist. Her short grey hair is styled neatly. She’s wearing spectacles, Dame Edna Everage style. Harry can’t help but stare at them. The frame is a navy blue colour dotted with tiny clear glass pebbles. Her make up is very colourful and her ears are covered with bright pink clip-ons. Violet coughs and looks Harry up and down; he can’t help but feeling uncomfortable under her serious gaze. She suddenly points at his hair.

‘You’ll have to put that in a bun, love. Although it’s a shame; you really have lovely curls. Hello, I’m Violet.It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Styles.’ She offers him her hand. Harry shakes her hand, but can’t help wondering why James called him an exotic bird when his receptionist resembles the bird much better. James and Niall shake their heads as they walk away.

‘Hello Violet, nice to meet you too. My name is Harry.’ he says politely.

‘We’ll talk later. Go join James and Niall, I’m sure they have lots to show you.’ she almost  pushes him towards the door.

Harry changes into the standard blue scrubs, puts his hair in a bun and washes his hands before he follows Niall to the kennels.

‘Exotic bird, my ass.’ he mutters quietly under his breath. He sees Niall covering his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loud. Harry shakes his head.

They stop before the kennels. Niall looks at Harry with a grin.

‘Right. So,... these are the kennels. Only one overnight guest today. Let me introduce to you: Captain!’ Niall takes a bow in front of one of the top kennels where a blue and red parrot bows back.

‘A parrot? Why is he here?’ Harry asks after he’s watched the bow ritual in front of him.

‘Candida. He’s been suffering a bit, isn’t that right, Captain?’ Niall asks the bird.

The parrot whistles and adds.’Hello gorgeous, nice pair of legs.’  while looking at Harry.

Harry’s eyes grow wide and he opens his mouth to comment, but shuts it when he sees Niall bursting out in laughter.

‘You knew!’ he accuses Niall. ‘You knew he was going to say that!’

‘Guilty!’ Niall admits, still laughing.

‘Piss off!’ Captain continues.

Niall snickers and Harry can’t help but start laughing too.

‘He’s quite something.’ Harry says as he wipes his tears from his cheeks.

‘The owner is an old fisherman, Mr. Davis. He’s got quite an interesting vocabulary. Captain must have picked up a few lines here and there. Violet already arranged for him to be picked up by the end of the day.’

Niall is in the middle of showing Harry where they keep the supplies when a young woman comes running through the door, pulling her hair back in a ponytail.

‘Sorry, sorry. I’m late.” she states.

‘As usual!’ James shouts from his office. The woman sticks out her tongue towards the office.

‘I pretend I don’t know you just stuck your tongue out to me.’ James adds.

The woman blushes a bright red and mouths to Niall ‘How does he know?’ Niall just shrugs.

‘Good morning Poppy, meet our new team member. This is my mate Harry Styles.’ The woman, Poppy, shakes Harry’s hand. ‘Harry, Poppy is our nurse. She or Nick, when he gets back, will assist during surgery.’

‘Nice to meet you, Poppy.’ Harry says. Poppy nods quickly and continues to adjust her ponytail before she goes into the staff room, changing into scrubs.

Niall continues his tour, showing Harry the office and the surgery, while Poppy tends to Captain. Violet announces the first patient and so Harry’s first day as a vet in the country has begun.

By lunchtime he has seen a grumpy cat, two overweight dogs and a pregnant dog.

He’s eating lunch in the staff room where he is joined by James. ‘I’m going to do the visits. It should be quiet, not many appointments scheduled this afternoon. I’m sure you and Niall will manage.’

‘Sure. Any special patients you’re seeing?’ Harry inquires. He’s gathering as much information about their patients as he can.

‘Well, apart from seeing old Mrs. Parker and her dog, I’m going to visit the shelter. There are new strays in. Greg wants me to have a look at them.’

‘Can I… I mean, I’d love to come along some time. We never had shelter animals at the practice in London, you see.’ Harry asks timidly. He really would like to join James some time.

‘Of course, Harry. We usually visit them every week; Niall and I take turns. Why don’t you accompany Niall next week? Sounds good?’

Harry smiles gratefully. ‘Yeah, yeah, sounds great. Thanks James.’

“Well, I better get going! See you later! ’ James gets up, grabs his jacket and walks to reception to pick up Mrs. Parker’s dog’s medication.

The rest of the afternoon is, indeed, very quiet. Harry takes his time to study the surgery schedule for the next day when Niall walks in.

‘Can you come and look at an X-ray with me?’

They walk into the next room. ‘What do you think?’ Niall asks after they’ve studied the bones of the dog on the screen.

‘Hip dysplasia, I’m positive.’ Harry sighs.

‘Me too, damn!’ Niall exclaims frustrated.

‘Old dog?’

‘Not really, it’s just… well, it’s Rufus… Maggie’s dog. She’s not going to take it well.’ Niall explains, sounding worried.

‘I see. I take it she’s more fond of dogs than people?’ Harry remembers his encounter with the Thompson Bailey daughter all too well.

‘Rufus is special to her. She rescued him when he was a stray puppy. He got stuck in a rabbit hole. She trained him well.’ Niall pulls his quiff in frustration.

‘He won’t be able to join her during hunting season anymore. Running longer distances are going to be too painful for the dog.’

‘I see. So what are you going to advise her?’ Harry asks him. Hip dysplasia doesn’t necessarily have to ruin the dog’s life. If it’s treated well and the owner keeps the dog on a strict diet, to stop the dog from gaining too much weight…

‘I can see your brain working. Yes, a strict diet and a right amount of exercise should keep him comfortable at first.’ Niall says while looking at Harry.

‘Is there a pond or any other water feature on the estate?’

Niall raises an eyebrow.

‘Yes, there is. Why?’ he asks curiously.

‘Well, I’ve learned that swimming is a good alternative if walking is too much on some days. It’s a non-weight bearing exercise and it keeps the dog’s muscles toned without putting pressure on the joint. It’s just something I picked up at the practice in London.’ Harry offers quietly. He doesn’t want to offend Niall.

Niall smiles. ‘That’s great, Harry. I’m sure to add your advise to the treatment. Thanks for your input, mate!’

Harry beams. ‘I’m glad I could be of help.’

‘Niall. Mr. Davis is here to pick up Captain.’ Violet’s head appears around the door.

‘I’ll get him.’ Niall gets up and walks to the kennels. Harry follows Violet to the reception desk. He still needs to fill out a few papers for James.

‘I’m here to pick up the medication for Mr. Payne’s dog Watson.’ Harry sees a man talking to Violet. He has to catch his breath. He’s even more handsome than Harry remembered from the night at the pub. In front of Violet stands Louis Tomlinson in blue jeans and a white band T-shirt. He’s apparently a fan of the Stone Roses, Harry assumes. as leans against the doorframe. Violet hands Louis the medication. He pays her and then looks up. Harry can tell the moment he recognizes Harry. His eyes grow wide and his cheeks turn red. He turns around quickly and mumbles a quick goodbye, just when Niall comes in with Captain.

The parrot whistles and repeats his favourite line. “Hello gorgeous. Nice pair of legs.” Louis stands frozen and glances over his shoulder. He’s clearly shocked, his cheeks are a burning red. He almost runs to the door and leaves. Harry and Niall grin.

‘I agree, Captain.’ Harry says smilingly, before he turns to Violet, asking for the papers. Violet chuckles and shakes her head.

*****

The week passes by quickly. Harry learns a lot about the patients and their owners. He’s had to put down an eighteen year old cat; a part of the job he still hates and probably will never get used to. He treated a prize winning cat with an eye infection; the owner, Ms. Sophia Smith, was watching him like a hawk. She clearly didn’t trust the new vet to take care of her precious cat.

‘You wanna go to the pub tonight? Unwind a bit?’ Niall suggests after they finished dinner on Friday night.

‘Sure.’

Compared to the week before it’s relatively quiet at the Windy Miller when they come in. Only a few customers sitting at the bar, sipping their drinks while chatting with the bartender. A few tables are occupied.

‘Ah! There are Payno and Tommo, let me introduce you them properly.’ Niall pulls Harry by the arm to the table where the two men are sitting, drinking their beers.

‘Liam, Louis… this is Harry. I thought I’d introduce him properly since you both have met him in peculiar ways.’ Niall grins at both men. Liam grins back and shakes Harry’s hand.

‘Yeah, the guy with the self travelling suitcase, I remember! Nice to meet you Harry. Come here, take a seat.’ Liam pats the space next to him.

‘Thanks, it’s nice to meet you too.’ Harry sits down and nods to Louis. ‘Hi.’

‘Hi.’ Louis is clearly not as enthusiastic to meet him as Liam is.

‘What do you want to drink Harry?’ Niall asks.

‘A coke. I have to work tomorrow.’ Harry sighs.

‘How was your first week?’ Liam asks after he’s taken a sip from his beer.

‘Not bad. It’s very different from the practice in London where I used to work, much more personal. I like it.’ Harry tells him. He accepts his coke from Niall, who takes a seat next to Louis.

‘So Payno, you gave quite a show last week, you could make some serious money, stripping.’ Niall teases Liam. The man bursts out in laughter, Louis and Harry chuckle.

‘That was a one time only, Horan.’

‘Too bad for the ladies… and Harry. They seemed to appreciate your little show very much.’ Niall grins.

Harry kicks his friend under the table and hisses ‘Niall!’

‘Sorry to disappoint, but… no.’ Liam smiles at Harry.

‘I doubt tonight will be as exciting as last week’s Friday night, Harry.’ Niall keeps teasing. Harry sees Louis blushing; his hands are playing nervously with the beer glass on the table. Liam watches Louis with a frown.

‘I had enough excitement last weekend to last me a while.’ Harry smiles. ‘It’s not every day someone is trying to chase me away with a gun.’ He says, trying to ease the tension that has arisen between the four of them.

‘I heard that! Maggie is quite something.’ Liam laughs.

‘She gave me quite a scare. I was lying on the ground staring into the muzzle, not knowing if she would use the gun or not.’ Harry pouts.

Niall and Louis are joining Liam in his laughter.

‘Maggie is very protective of the estate. You should be glad old Thompson Bailey didn’t catch you; he’s not shy of using his gun.’ Louis says with a smile.

‘Yeah, you’re quite familiar with the family. How’s Amanda doing? Haven’t seen her in a while.’ Niall asks Louis.

The smaller man shrugs. ‘She’s in the US. She’ll be back next weekend.’

‘A busy woman. Always travelling from the States back to plain old Milldale.’ Liam supplies.

‘Yeah, she is.’ Louis says quietly.

Harry looks at Niall with raised eyebrows, Niall just shrugs. They chat a bit about Liam’s dogs and the farm.

When Niall and Liam decide to play pool with a few other guys, it’s just Louis and Harry; seated opposite each other in silence, both waiting for the other one to say something..

‘So…’ Harry starts.

‘If it’s about last week… I’m sorry, I was drunk and it was just a challenge, that’s all it was.’ Louis interrupts quickly while staring at the pool table, avoiding Harry’s gaze.

‘Okay…’ Harry drawls out. Louis clearly doesn’t want to talk about that particular night.

‘Just… a challenge.’ Louis repeats quietly, then downs his drink and puts the glass on the table.

‘I understand.’ Harry says. ’I’m not sorry though… it was nice.’ he adds softly, looking at Louis.

‘Well, at least one of us liked it then.’ Louis gets up and walks to the pool table, leaving Harry alone. He feels like a kicked puppy. He can’t believe Louis is denying the passion that was in their kiss. He must have been really drunk if he doesn’t remember.   

He watches Louis taking the cue from Liam and challenging Niall. Niall takes a large sip from his beer and nods; apparently the game is on.

Liam goes back to their table.

‘Are you alright? You look a bit upset.’ he asks with concern.

‘Yeah, I’m fine… it’s nothing really. Don’t worry.’ Harry replies, still watching Louis.

‘Is it Louis? Did he say something pesky? He can be quite obnoxious at times.’ Liam follows Harry’s gaze.

‘No, it’s fine. We’re good.’ Harry insists. Liam stops questioning him.

Niall wins, Louis demands a rematch. Eventually they end up in teams. Liam and Louis trying to beat Niall and Harry.

Harry stares, when Louis bends over the pool table to get a good angle. He’s got the most curvy bum Harry’s ever seen on a man, combined with firm thighs. His tan skin underneath his shirt is showing, every time he reaches to shoot.

When Louis walks past him and their arms brush, Harry feels a small tingling, where there arms slightly touched.

It’s Harry’s turn to shoot the last ball in the pocket. He has to reach far forward. His long curls are hanging down, framing his face. His floral shirt rides up quite a bit, the skinny jeans feel extra tight when he bends down to take that final shot. Ball 8 falls into the pocket.

‘We’ve won!’ he exclaims as he hugs Niall who’s just as excited. Over Niall’s shoulder Harry sees Louis staring, a blush on his cheeks. He quickly turns to Liam, avoiding Harry’s questioning eyes.

***** 

‘Dear Violet, did you miss me?’ a young man with a black high quiff leans on the counter, holding his head in his hands and blinking with his eyes.

‘Actually, it was nice and quiet without your presence, so… no.’ Violet looks over her glasses at the young man in front of her.

‘Aww, you missed me… admit it. Tell me, what’s the new vet like?’ The man keeps blinking at the receptionist.

‘An exotic bird.’ James answers while reading information on a clipboard.‘Glad to see you survived your holidays, Grimshaw.’ he looks Nick up and down.

‘Of course. I had a relaxing time, lazing by the pool, the occasional drink and made some acquaintances.’ Nick elaborates with a huge grin.

‘Booze and boys, you mean.’ James snorts and walks to his office.

‘Come on, Violet… the new vet?’ Nick returns his attention to Violet. She looks over his shoulder.

‘Behind you.’ she says as she picks up the phone that’s ringing shrilly. Nick turns around and whistles when he sees Harry entering the practice.

Harry raises his eyebrows and adjusts his bun. Nick leans back against the counter and checks Harry out with a smirk.

Harry feels a little uncomfortable under Nick’s gaze.

‘Well, well … look at you. James didn’t tell me he hired a handsome young vet.’ Nick stands straight up and offers Harry his hand.

‘I’m Nick, the nurse.’

‘I’m Harry… the new handsome young vet.’ Harry replies cheekily. If Nick can flirt, so can he.

‘Well… this is going to be so much fun,... Harry.’ Nick winks at him.

Harry raises his right eyebrow and goes to the kennels.

‘He’s a dream!’ Nick exclaims turning back to Violet who shakes her head.

‘Sorry, sorry!’ Poppy runs into the practice, face heated as she quickly tries to shrug off her jeans jacket.

‘Hi Poppy.’ Nick grins at his colleague.

‘Oh God, you’re back.’ she groans.

‘Hey Nick! Had a good time?’ Niall claps him on the shoulder as he enters the room.

‘The best, Horan, the very best. So,… you neglected to tell me your friend, the new vet, is a hunk.’ Nick accuses Niall.

‘Ah...just wanted to keep that a surprise.’ Niall smirks.

‘Stats, please? Is he single? Gay?’ Nick interrogates Niall.

‘Single, gay and not interested!’ Harry shouts from the kennels.

‘Damn!’ Nick curses. Niall bursts out in laughter.

‘There’s your answer, Grimshaw. Keep it in your pants.’ he chuckles at Nick’s disappointed face.

James appears in the doorway of his office looking amused.

‘Now that we have that out of the way: Nick and Poppy to the kennels please. Harry and Niall, please step into my office. I want both your opinions about a new brand.’

Everybody follows James’ orders and Violet smiles as she answers another call.

For a Monday, it’s quiet again. James spends the afternoon in his office, while Harry and Niall are working in the practice.

Nick doesn’t give up yet. Harry can’t help but smile to himself when Nick, again, tries to ask Harry out. He’s a bit forward, but also funny and definitely persistent.

‘Look Nick, I’m sure you’re a nice guy, but I’m just not interested alright? I don’t mind being friends with you, but that’s all.’ Harry says at the end of the day, after Nick’s umpteenth attempt.

Nick sighs deeply, looking a bit sheepishly.

‘You really mean it, don’t you?’ Harry nods affirmative. ‘Okay, friends it is.’ Nick surrenders. Harry gives him a big appreciative smile.

 ******

They’re in Niall’s car, windows open, driving over winding country lanes. It’s a warm day, they’re both wearing T-shirts, Harry’s curls are waving in the soft summer breeze and he closes his eyes for a while, enjoying the sun.

The pair are on their way to the shelter. Harry is looking forward to it. Niall’s told him a bit about the shelter. It’s funded by monetary gifts mostly and the shelter receives an annual grant from the municipality to improve and maintain the kennels. Except for Greg, all the staff are volunteers.

Niall takes a sharp turn and parks the car. They’re greeted by a chorus of barking.

A man, somewhere in his 30’s, meets them at the gate with a big smile.

‘Niall, welcome! And you must be Harry. Nice to meet you. I’m Greg, I run this place’ The man shakes Harry’s hand.

‘Any new dogs in?’ Niall asks as they pass the kennels.

‘Yes, only two though, I’m happy to say.’ Greg answers. He points to a German Shepard and a black poodle.

While chatting and giving Harry a short tour around, they go to an improvised examine room. The German Shepherd is treated for fleas. The poodle’s owner, an old lady, died suddenly and since she didn’t have any living relatives, the poodle was left in Greg’s care. The dog is in good condition.

Harry sighs deeply. Seeing this many homeless dogs, makes Harry feel helpless. In his heart he wants to take them home, every one of them. Of course, that is impossible. He voices his feelings to Greg.

‘Ah mate, I know how you feel. Trust me, you’re not the only one feeling like that. I still do, every day. We just have to do what we can, won’t we? Taking them all in, is just impossible.’ Greg pats Harry’s back friendly.

Driving back to the practice, Niall suddenly decides to takes a detour.

‘Where are you going?’ Harry asks, wondering.

‘I’m gonna show you something, a nice place to cool off.’ Niall answers mysteriously.

He turns left into a small lane where tall trees on each side provide shadow on hot days, at the end of the lane there’s a iron gate. Niall steps out of his car and walks to a machine, puts in some card and miraculously the gate slowly opens. Niall gets back in the car and grins, not saying anything. Harry just looks at him in confusion. He has no idea what his friend is up to. Niall drives through the gate, that closes behind them and continues driving for another half a mile before he stops at a small parking space; there’s only space for about 4 cars. Niall turns off the engine and looks at Harry, still keeping their destination a secret for him. 

‘We’ll have to continue on foot.’ he says and steps out of the car. Harry gets out and follows Niall to a small footpath through a gorge. A small babbling stream on the left side is the only sound in the gorge. 

‘Wow, this is beautiful! I had no idea such place existed nearby.’ 

‘It is, isn’t it? I love it here.’ Niall looks over his shoulder. ‘Wait until you see our destination, you’re going to love it even more.’ 

Harry shrugs, he still doesn’t know where they’re heading, but as Niall seems to have fun being all secretive, he just goes along with it. 

The path, overflown by ferns follows the stream and bends to the right and… Harry thinks he hasn’t seen anything more beautiful than what he sees now. 

Right before him is a valley surrounded by limestone cliffs and a small stream running through the valley. Amidst all of this natural beauty sits a waterfall plunge pool with grassy banks and rocks. It’s just stunning! 

‘Wow…just WOW!’ Harry says breathlessly, looking around, taking in his surroundings.

‘Isn’t it gorgeous? It’s part of the Thompson Bailey estate and open to the happy few only. I happen to be one of them and … you’re too as of yesterday.’ Niall hands Harry a laminated card with his name on it, looking very proud. 

‘F...for me?’ he stutters in disbelief. 

‘Yup, the card opens the gate.’

‘Wow! That is great! Thank you!’ Harry hugs his friend tightly. ‘But… how?’

 Niall smiles. ‘Alex offered. Consider it a Thompson Bailey apology for scaring you on your first day in Milldale.’ 

’Are you sure Margaret or her father won’t try to chase me away, using a gun?’

Niall bursts out in laughter. ‘Don’t worry, old Thompson Bailey doesn’t go near the pool and Maggie is usually too busy, never seen her taking a dip in the water.’ 

Harry is relieved.

‘This is really amazing. Now I can’t wait to go!’ Harry claps in his hands excitedly.

*****

 

‘A bit short notice lads, but… this Saturday the Farm & Country Fair is held on the Thompson Bailey estate and we’re doing free consults. It’s for children and their pets only, mind you.’ James comes into the practice holding a letter.

‘Any volunteers?’ he asks looking at Niall and Harry both. Niall shrugs, apparently he doesn’t really feel like going.

‘Harry?’ James turns to him.

‘Sure, I’ll go. If you give me the instructions.’ Harry says. He’s sure he’ll like it. He likes pets and he likes children. The only downside is the venue. At least he’s going to set foot on Thompson Bailey ground legally this time.

When he gets there on Saturday morning early wearing black skinny’s, a blue Hawaiian short-sleeved shirt and black ankle boots, hair in a bun and sunglasses perched on his head, the place is already buzzing. People walking from and to stalls to set up their goods. A few horses are grazing in a nearby plot, moved from their usual plot that is now filled with market stalls. He sees Maggie and an older woman ordering people, making sure everything is set up in time for the annual Farm & Country Fair.

He’s supposed to register at one of the stalls. He looks around, his bag in hand. He sees the sign ‘Participants register here’ and walks to the stall. There are two ladies chatting, one of them Harry recognizes as Liam’s aunt from his first night at the pub.

‘Uhm, excuse me? I’m here to register.’ Harry interrupts their animated chat.

‘Oh hello dear, yes of course. If you could fill out this form please, thank you and I’ll show you your stall.’ Liam’s aunt pushes a form under his nose and hands him a pen. Harry starts filling out the form and signs it, before handing it back.

‘Oh, you’re the new vet!’ Liam’s aunt exclaims. She introduces herself as Jane Payne and shows Harry where his stall is set up.

‘Oh Liam dear, can you bring Harry coffee … or tea, what do you prefer?’ Jane orders Liam, who is apparently in charge of supplying the participants with coffee and tea, he’s pushing a cart with two containers. Harry smiles at Liam.

‘Coffee please, Liam.’

‘Coffee coming up! Good to see you here, you’ll have fun. I know James and Niall always do.’ Liam tells him reassuringly when he sees Harry nervously looking around.

Liam hands him a plastic cup of coffee, coming from one of the large containers. ‘Here you go.’

While Harry drinks Liam tells him about today’s activities. Besides the various stalls there is a baking competition, a plant sale, sheep dog trials, pony rides and lots more.

Enough to keep the visitors entertained. There’s even live music at a small stage in the centre of the plot.

Harry sets up his stall. There isn’t much to do for him. He’s got his stethoscope, dog and cat treats and samples of pet food.

‘Hey Harry!’ Someone calls. Harry looks up and sees Greg from the shelter walking up to him.

‘Hi Greg.’ Harry greets him.

‘I’ve got some flyers and posters if people are interested. Would you mind handing them out at your stall?’ Greg asks him friendly.

‘No, of course not. I’ll hang up a few posters.’ Harry takes the load from Greg’s hands.

‘Thanks so much. I usually have a stall, but I can’t make it this year. The kennels are all filled with dogs and cats, it’s too much work for volunteers only.’ Greg sighs a bit disappointed.

‘James told me, you had a bunch coming in after that fire at the Sykes farm.’ Harry nods. All the animals on the farm were rescued, but homeless. The pets were given housing at the shelter.

Harry’s first client is a guinea pig, losing hair. He tells the little girl and her mum that her pet needs to be treated for microscopic mange mites and that they should make an appointment at the practice for a proper consult; although a painful parasitic condition, it can be easily treated with ivermectin, he tells the girl’s mother. He promises the girl her guinea pig will be fine after treatment.

Next is a young boy with a pup. The pup suffers from diarrhea. After listening to the pup’s stomach and asking the boy and his dad some questions. Harry finds out, the little rascal snatches treats from the table, meant for the kids, but ending up in the puppy’s stomach. Harry tells them to be very strict with the pup, no snatching treats anymore and to keep him hydrated and on dry food only for the next days.

He uses his lunch break to watch the sheep dog trials. It’s a very popular country event, a competitive dog sport where herding dogs, most of them border collies today, move sheep around on a field. Harry however knows it stresses the sheep a lot; the one thing he dislikes about the sport. Today the dogs have to move the sheep into an enclosure as ordered by their handlers. The next dog is a Chocolate Tricolour Merle, called Kelly. The dog takes off after the handler’s command. Her border collie is fast. Harry hears her handler giving her a new command; he recognizes the voice. He peeks around the man standing next to him and sees… Margaret Thompson Bailey in black trousers and a lilac polo, a cap hiding her face, the red pony tail bouncing on her back. It definitely is Maggie.

‘Checking out my sister, handsome?’ a female voice asks. Harry turns his head and sees, what looks like a younger version of Margaret Thompson Bailey standing next to him. She’s almost pressed against his side. Her face only inches away from his’. She winks at him.

‘Hi, I’m Amanda. And you are?’ she asks him.

‘My name is Harry, nice to meet you.’ Harry answers politely. He’s taking a step to the left, so he can create a bit of space between himself and the youngest Thompson Bailey.

She doesn’t seem to notice. Her eyes rake over his body, checking him out shamelessly.

‘You’re not from here.’ She states after a while. ‘I would have noticed you if you were.’

‘I am though.’ Harry replies, taking another step away from the girl. Somehow she got closer to him again.

‘Ah, you’re new in the village. How interesting! Where do you live?’ she continues, studying his face. Harry wants to run away, but that won’t be polite, so he just answers her question.

‘I’m the new vet.’

‘Really? Wouldn’t have guessed. You look like a lost popstar in this crowd. I like your shirt.’ She smiles at him while her hand touches his shirt. ‘I’m afraid I have to go, congratulate my sister on another win and see if I can find my parents. I’m sure we’ll meet again, handsome. Enjoy your day.’ Amanda touches his cheek and winks again before she turns and walks away on high heels. The dress she’s wearing is very short, showing off her long and slender legs. Harry notices he’s not the only guy watching Amanda leave. There’s just a slight difference between them and him. They just admire the view and Harry is watching in shock.

‘You’re a lucky guy. I would give my leg for a date with her.’ A young man standing behind him sighs sadly.

‘Well, she’s not my type.’ Harry replies honestly.

‘She’s not? Are you blind?’ the young man asks him in disbelief.

‘Nope.’ Harry chuckles when he sees the man staring at him as if Harry’s lost his mind.

He returns to his stall. His eyes grow wide when he sees half a dozen children around the age of 7 or 8 years old waiting at his stall. When he comes closer he sees Louis Tomlinson, dressed in blue jeans and a white T-shirt, his eyes covered by aviators, carrying a bowl with a poorly looking goldfish.

‘Hello girls, boys, Mr. Tomlinson. How can I help?’ Harry smiles friendly at Louis, who pushes his glasses on top of his head and is looking a bit desperate at Harry. Harry nods reassuringly.

‘Is he going to die?’ One of the girls whispers with tears in her eyes when Harry takes the bowl from Louis.

‘Let me see. What’s his name?’ Harry smiles at the little girl.

‘Shark.’ Harry looks up at Louis, suppressing a smile. Louis shrugs with a slight blush on his cheeks.

‘Well, I’m afraid so, sweetie. How old is he, Mr. Tomlinson?’ Harry looks Louis straight in the eye. Again there’s a blush on the man’s cheeks.

‘He’s been with us for 8 years.’ Louis answers softly.

The other children are silent and just watch.

‘Shark is old, has lived his life happily swimming around in his bowl. He’s been taken good care of by you and your schoolmates. It’s time for him to go and sleep forever.’ Harry explains quietly to the girl and her classmates. She nods, although she can’t stop the single tear that is falling on her cheek.

Harry carefully picks up a tissue from a box and wipes the tear gently from her cheek.

’What do we do if he …. dies?’ she asks him.

‘We can bury him together and say a few nice words.’ Louis kneels down in front of the girl and smiles at her. She nods, sighing slightly, placing her small hand in Louis’. Harry sees the other children nod in silence too.

Harry swallows at the scene in front of him. Louis is a natural with children. He carefully hands Louis the bowl when he gets up.

‘Let’s thank Mr. Styles for his time.’ Louis softly tells the children.

They all thank him in unison before leaving the stall. Louis turns around before he goes.

‘Thanks for being honest with them.’ he says gratefully.

‘You’re welcome. I wish I had a more positive message for them.’ Harry warmly replies with a soft smile.

‘See you around.’ Louis turns and follows his class.

‘Yeah, see you around. ‘ Harry whispers back, to himself, since Louis is already too far away to hear him.

After Louis’ class there’s only one girl after who comes by with her ginger cat. The poor animal is suffering from tapeworm. Harry calls Nick at the practice to tell him to have pills ready to collect. He tells the girl’s dad to visit the practice to get the pills for their cat.

The next day Harry decides he’s going to spend his day lazing in the sun at the pool, reading a book, taking a nap and taking dips into the water. He’s so looking forward to be by himself for a bit. He gathers his things, puts the laminated card carefully in his wallet and goes.

 


	3. 3

 

When he parks his car in the parking space he sees there are already two cars parked. Apparently, he’s not the only one desiring a lazy day at the pool. He takes his bag containing a towel, lunch, water bottle, sun tan lotion and a book with him and strolls slowly towards the pool. The sun is already shining bright even though it’s only 11 am; it’s going to be another scorching hot day, for British standards anyway.

When he sees the lush green valley coming into sight, he looks around for a spot that provides some shade. He finds it near the waterfall pool where a small party of men and women are already enjoying the sun. He spots two women. And.... Oh God, NO! One of them he recognizes as Amanda Thompson Bailey and the other one is the lady of the prize-winning cat, Sophia Smith. He quickly turns to see who the men are. He sees Liam and… Louis. Liam spots Harry and waves enthusiastically. Harry gives a hesitated wave back.

‘Hey Harry, come join us!’ Liam shouts from where he’s seated.

‘Hi Liam, that’s kind of you, but I don’t want to interrupt your party.’ Harry declines politely. He doesn’t know Sophia, apart from her visit to the practice and doesn’t really want to spend time with flirty Amanda, besides Louis is not a big fan of Harry, so he doesn’t want to impose. Honestly, the only person who doesn’t mind Harry, or the other way around, is Liam.

‘Nonsense, come sit next to me.’ Liam pats on the space next to him. Harry complies and spreads his towel on the ground as Liam introduces him to the girls. Sophia smiles friendly, but only nods in reply, Amanda raises her sunglasses before she shakes his hand, she checks him out… again. The difference is, this time he’s not wearing much, just a white sheer T-shirt and short yellow swim shorts, showing much of his legs. Harry shakes her hand and tries to avoid her gaze.

‘Well, hello… nice seeing you again.’ she says with a sultry voice, her eyes travelling all over his body.

‘Nice to meet you too.’ Harry replies friendly, feeling a little uncomfortable under her stare, but he can’t be rude to her. After all, she’s on her own property while Harry is only allowed to visit.

‘Nice shorts.’ She winks at Harry.

Oh God, not again, Harry thinks. It puzzles him why she’s flirting with him when her boyfriend is right there… right, Louis’ girlfriend, Louis.

‘Uhm, thanks.’ he blushes slightly.

‘I heard you already met my sister and brother, I’m their baby sister, as they so happily like to point out and the most spoiled of the siblings.’ she says with self-knowledge. ‘So, tell me, what does a gorgeous man like yourself do in boring Milldale? I mean you’re from London, so I’ve been told, why on earth would you leave a bubbling city for rural Yorkshire?’

Harry knows he’s being interrogated, but decides to answer her question.

‘Niall Horan is my best friend; so, when James needed another vet to assist at the practice, Niall thought of me.’

‘Hmm, I see. You’re single?’ Amanda’s eyes lock with Harry’s.

He hears Liam and Louis protesting and Sophia coughing.

‘I am.’ He stares back pointedly. A small smile forms around Amanda’s lips.

‘Interesting.’ she just says as she puts the sunglasses back on her nose. Sophia looks at her in disbelief. Liam shakes his head and Louis fumbles with his towel.

‘Sorry about that.’ Liam says when Harry takes a seat next to him. Harry shrugs.

‘It’s fine. So, how’s Watson?’ Harry steers the conversation into another direction. Liam tells him about Watson and his other dogs. He truly loves his animals.

‘We’re going for a swim; you guys coming?’ Sophia asks while she gets up.

‘I’ll come.’ Louis says.

‘I’ll be right there.’ Liam nods.

‘Amanda is a flirt. Sorry about that.’ Liam apologizes again when it’s just him and Harry watching the rest of the party dive into the water.

‘I just felt bad for Louis. Isn’t she his girlfriend?’ Harry asks curiously.

‘Well, they’ve been seeing each other on and off. Nothing steady, really.’ Liam gazes at Louis who is throwing a ball at Sophia. ‘Let’s join them.’

They get up and jog to the pool together.

‘Payno! Catch!’ Louis shouts from the pool as he throws Liam the ball. Liam catches it and jumps into the pool with it. Harry looks at Louis; his tanned torso is glistening in the sun. Harry feels rather pale compared to Louis. He sees Louis watching him as he ties his hair in a bun and jumps into the water. Liam throws Harry the ball and Harry throws it to Sophia.

They play for a while and Harry is enjoying himself. Even though Amanda keeps flirting with him; Harry just smiles and tries to ignore it.

Amanda, Sophia and Louis get out after a while and Liam and Harry swim a few laps before joining the rest again.

‘I’m sorry, but we have to leave.’ Sophia says, looking at the watch she just pulled out of her bag. The girls pick up their things, Amanda kisses Louis on the cheek and ruffles her hand through Liam’s hair before she and Sophia leave.

‘As much as I like it here; I have to go back to the farm.’ Liam sighs.

‘Need help? I can come.’ Louis offers quickly.

‘Nah, you enjoy your day off, mate. I’ll see you soon.’ Liam says and pointedly looks at his friend. Louis doesn’t press. Liam whispers something in Louis’ ear, making Louis sputter a soft. ‘I can be civil, thank you very much.’

‘Then show it.’ Liam whispers back. Clearly, Harry wasn’t supposed to hear this. He feels a little awkward now. Apparently, Louis would rather have left with Liam and work at the farm than spending a sunny day at the pool with Harry. He feels a little hurt. He didn’t do anything to make Louis dislike him, except for kissing him, which wasn’t Harry’s fault either.

‘Enjoy the sun, Harry. Say hi to Niall for me.’ Liam puts on his sunglasses and walks away.

‘Well, that was quick. So, it’s just the two of us, now.’ Harry watches Liam go and turns to Louis who is looking at him with a slight panic in his eyes.

‘Is Shark still alive?’ he asks Louis, going for a neutral subject, hoping to make Louis feel at ease.

Louis sighs deeply and shakes his head. ‘He was dead by the time I got the bowl back in class. We’re going to bury him tomorrow.’

‘I’m sorry to hear that. The kids must be devastated.’ Harry feels for Louis’ pupils.

‘Yeah.’  Louis looks down at the ground.

‘So, uhm… how long have you been teaching here?’ Harry asks, because he really wants to know more about Louis and he hates awkward silences.

‘Oh… 2 years now… yeah.’ Louis obviously is surprised by Harry’s question.

‘Cool! You like kids a lot?’ Harry asks, because Louis isn’t very talkative and Harry really doesn’t want him to go yet.

‘I do, always have. You?’

‘Me too.’ Harry smiles.

‘Look I’m going in the water for a bit, do a few laps.’ Louis suddenly jumps up and runs to the pool.

Harry is confused. Louis obviously feels uncomfortable in Harry’s presence, which makes Harry feel sad. He’s never experienced it before. People usually like him, he gets along with most everyone. He sighs and takes his book from his bag, pulls his sunglasses down on his nose and starts to read. He tries to keep focused on the book, but his mind keeps straying off to the man in the pool. After 15 minutes, he gives up. He puts the book down.

_He stands up and walks to the pool. He doesn’t see Louis. He dives in and swims towards the waterfall._

_He sees Louis standing in the pool, letting the water pour on his head. His head is tilted as if he’s letting the sun warm his face. He runs his hands through his hair. Harry almost stops breathing. He’s never seen a more beautiful man in his life. Louis has gorgeous curves, firm thighs and a nice bum; his speedos do not hide much from Harry’s imagination. He has to swallow a few times and swims towards Louis._

_When he stands up, he slowly walks towards Louis, who is humming softly to himself._

_‘Hi.’ he says quietly as he reaches him. He feels hot, even though he’s still in the water. Louis looks at him shyly._

_‘Hi.’ and he tilts his head again, enjoying the water streams on his face._

_Harry comes closer and stands behind him._

_‘Feels good?’ he softly asks._

_‘Yeah.’ Louis whispers._

_‘Can I feel it?’_

_‘Come closer.’ Louis’ voice is hardly audible._

_Harry steps closer; his front is touching Louis’ back. He feels the water on his face; it’s not as cold as he expected. He lets the water pour over his face._

_‘Feels nice.’ he sighs._

_‘Mmm.’ Louis hums. He leans back; his back resting against Harry’s chest. Harry’s breath hitches for a moment. He expects Louis to pull away, but he doesn’t, instead he leans his head back. Harry feels unbearably hot; his shorts are tightening around his crotch where Louis’ bum is touching him._

_‘Louis…’ Harry croaks out, entirely confused._

_‘Sshh…’ Louis whispers back._

_Harry raises his hand and touches Louis’ upper arm, caresses it slowly, when Louis doesn’t pull back, Harry grows more confident and uses his other hand to caress Louis’ other arm and softly presses a kiss on his shoulder. Louis moans softly; it inspires Harry to press more feather light kisses on his shoulders and in his neck. Louis slowly turns around; his cheeks are flushed, his eyes are dilated and he slowly wraps his arms around Harry’s neck, pressing his body against Harry’s. Harry can feel the bulge in Louis’ speedos pressing against his own when Louis pulls him closer and presses his lips against Harry’s. Harry lets him take the lead. Soon they’re French kissing, their hands roaming over each other’s bodies with no other sound in the background than the constant streams of water falling into the pool._

_They pull back for a bit. Harry looks at Louis, they’re both panting. Harry doesn’t know what’s happening between them. All he knows is that it feels good and he doesn’t want it to stop._

_Louis blushes furiously and suddenly looks shy and uncomfortable._

_‘Don’t shy away.’ Harry pleads when he senses Louis’ discomfort._

_‘I... I… what’s happening to me?’ Louis whispers shaking his head. His eyes are filled with tears._

_‘Hey… hey, none of that.’ Harry strokes Louis’ cheeks with his thumb._

_‘Are you mad at me?’ Louis’ voice comes out choked._

_‘No, no… I’m not, just confused, I guess.’ Harry replies honestly._

_‘That makes two of us.’ Louis’ breath stutters as he takes a deep breath._

_‘Louis… do you want to talk about… this?’ Harry motions with his hand._

_‘I don’t know… don’t even know why I kissed you.’ Louis looks defeated._

_‘I liked it… a lot.’ Harry quietly says as he looks at Louis, hoping he’ll feel the same._

_Louis rubs his neck. ‘I’d be lying if I said I didn’t…, but… I’m with Amanda… a girl… I’m straight. I’ve never liked a guy before.’ he confesses._

_‘Does that mean… you like me?’ Harry asks tensely._

_‘Yeah… NO…. ehm…. God, I don’t know Harry, honestly, I don’t. There’s something about you… I just don’t know what. All I know now, is when we kiss, I feel something I haven’t felt before… ever.’ Louis is nervous, he’s pulling on his own hair._

‘Harry! Harry! Wake up! You’ll get sunburnt!’ Harry hears someone yelling in his ear and touching his arm. There are cold drops of water falling on his chest.

‘W... what? Where?’ He opens his eyes and looks up in two bright blue eyes, smirking at him.

‘Mate, you fell asleep. You need to get out of the sun, you’re already resembling a lobster.’ Louis says. ‘I’ve already moved my things out of the sun. Come on, sleepy head. You can continue your dream in the shade.’

Harry is still overcome with sleep and doesn’t respond quickly, so Louis takes Harry’s hand and pulls him up.

‘Thanks for waking me.’ He manages to say before he starts gathering his things. Louis carries Harry’s book to their new spot.

‘God, I’m exhausted. The past week must have been more tiring than I suspected.’ Harry sighs when he sits down next to Louis, who’s applying sun tan on his beautiful body. Harry tries not to stare; his dream didn’t do justice to the man’s body.

‘Go for a swim; that’ll wake you up.’ Louis suggests with a smile as he puts the suntan lotion away in his bag. Harry is suddenly wide awake. Louis smiles… at him. He’s even more gorgeous when he smiles.

‘Nah, I’ll go later. I’m getting a bit hungry.’ He pulls out his lunch from his bag and picks up his water bottle, takes a long sip of water and then takes a deep breath.

‘What were you dreaming about, you were smiling and moaning when I tried to wake you.’ Louis asks curiously.

Harry feels his cheeks heat up. He hopes his face is already red enough from the sun, so Louis won’t notice the sudden blush adorning his cheeks.

‘I don’t remember.’ he lies. He can’t very well tell Louis he’d been dreaming about them, making out at the waterfall!

‘Well, it must have been a nice one; you seemed content.’ Louis ruffles in his bag and gets out his lunch. When he opens the paper bag, Harry’s eyes grow wide.

‘Oh my, where did you get that? It looks and smells amazing! I’m jealous.’ He shows Louis his homemade ham and cheese sandwiches; they look a bit pathetic after being crushed in Harry’s bag and they’ve suffered, baking in the sun.

‘Oh...I got them from the village bakery. It’s at the village square, do you know it?’ Louis reveals his lunch secret.

‘No, I don’t, but I’ll make sure to pay a visit soon. Those croissants smell amazing.’

‘You should. They make the most amazing cupcakes too.’ Louis takes a bite from a croissant, licking his lips to catch a crumb.

Harry pouts and takes a small bite from his sandwich; it tastes awful. He puts it back in the bag. He feels paper touching his arm and looks at it.

‘Here, have a croissant.’ Louis offers him a paper bag.

‘Oh… you don’t have to, I mean…’ Harry quickly says, although he has a lot of trouble resisting the offer.

‘You don’t want it? Fine.’ Louis pretends to pull the bag back.

‘No, no! I’ll have it….’ Harry snatches the bag from Louis’ grip before he changes his mind.

‘Thanks, that is very nice of you.’ He says softly.

‘You’re welcome. Enjoy it.’ Louis smiles, but doesn’t look at Harry.

After having a couple of bites, Harry sighs deeply.

‘They’re really good.’

‘Told you.’ Louis wipes the crumbs away that are scattered on his legs.

‘How do you know Niall?’ he asks.

Harry looks up in surprise, Louis is asking him a personal question?

‘I met him in uni, first year. We were paired together for a project and although we completely failed the first project, we teamed up for every new assignment, that’s how we became friends. We moved in together in our second year, had a great time. We partied, we studied, we laughed a lot. He’s got a great sense of humour. He’s my best mate.’ Harry shares his story with love. He is really fond of Niall, he’d missed him while they were separated because of their jobs.

‘I can see you really like him, it must be great to have a friend like that.’ Louis softly says.

‘Yeah, he’s the best; I’m lucky to be able to work and live with my best friend again.’ Harry admits with a smile. He turns to Louis. There’s an odd look in those blue eyes. Harry can’t put his finger on it. ‘How about you? Liam is your friend?’

‘Yeah, he is. I ran into him when I came here for the job interview. He showed me where the school was and wished me luck. When I got the job, and moved here, he was the first to congratulate me and introduced me to his friends. We hit it off immediately.’ Louis’ eyes are soft, reliving the memory.

‘So… no one tried to shoot you, on your first day in the village. Lucky you!’ Harry sighs.

Louis bursts out in laughter. Harry grins; he’s making progress here. Louis is laughing at something he said.

‘She really did scare you, didn’t she?’ Louis says, still laughing a bit.

‘She did, I’m not going to lie. I’d never seen a rifle before and suddenly I was looking at one, pointed at me. I was sure she was going to hurt me.’ Harry admits sheepishly.

Louis laughs again before he shakes his head.

‘Maggie is just protective of the estate, especially now that there are poachers setting out traps on the Thompson Bailey land. She’s a good sensible woman, I assure you. Her father, however, has been known to shoot people, aiming at their feet, just because they were trespassing. He’s a bit … eccentric, shall we say.’ Louis informs him with a smirk.

‘I think I’ll just avoid the Thompson Bailey land, better be safe.’ Harry sighs.

‘Uhm… you’re on it now.’ Louis reminds him.

‘With permission.’ Harry replies with a grin. ‘I’m going for a swim. Cool off a bit.’

‘I need to go; still have to prepare lessons for tomorrow.’

‘I understand. It was nice talking to you, thank you for staying.’ Harry smiles at Louis.

‘Yeah, you’re not so bad. Enjoy the rest of the afternoon.’

*****’

‘Peaches is next.’ Harry looks at his clipboard and up to the owner. ‘Oh hello, Ms. Smith, do come in.’

Sophia Smith sets the carrier on the table and opens the flap. Peaches meows pathetically, apparently, she is not so happy to see Harry again.

Harry talks softly to her, while reaching to get her out of the carrier. She stops whining when Harry picks her up and starts stroking her fur.

‘Her eye is looking good.’ He says while looking at Sophia.

‘Oh yes, her eye is fine. It’s just… she seems to have gained weight. I can’t enter her into competitions if she’s overweight.’ Sophia picks at her nails.

Harry walks Peaches to the scale and sets her down.

‘Her weight is perfectly fine, she did gain some weight, not much though. Did you change her diet, by any chance?’

‘No.’ Sophia shakes her head.

‘I’ll examine her.’ Harry walks Peaches back to the table and examines the cat’s stomach, picks up his stethoscope and listens. Peaches is enjoying the examination, because she starts purring loudly.

‘Peaches love, I can’t hear your little heart if you’re purring this loud.’ Harry reprimands the cat. Sophia smiles fondly at her beloved Peaches. Harry examines her stomach again, checks her nipples and smiles.

‘Well, I guess congratulations are in order. Peaches is going to be a mum in about 4 weeks.’ Harry smiles widely at Sophia.

Instead of a happy face he’s met with an angry look.

‘You’re absolutely sure?’ Sophia grids out.

‘Very! Uhm… you don’t like it?’  Harry hesitates.

‘No, I don’t. It means she won’t be able to do shows for a while. That damn Liam Payne!’ she exclaims angrily.

Harry raises an eyebrow at that, because surely Liam is not to blame for Peaches pregnancy. He almost bursts out in laughter, but manages to stay professional.

‘Liam Payne?’

‘Yeah, one of his cats has been wandering around my house for days. I’m sure he’s the one who got her pregnant.’ She says displeased. Harry puts Peaches back into her carrier and closes the flap. Sophia seals the lock.

‘Any idea how many little ones she’s expecting?’

‘I think she’s having three kittens.’ Harry replies seriously. ‘You may have to change her diet a little, give her a little extra over the next weeks.’

Sophia nods and sighs deeply before she leaves.

He’s talking to James in the staff room when Niall appears, holding a cloth covered cage.

‘Horan, what on earth is that?’ James looks up at Niall with a raised eyebrow.

‘A cage.’ Niall answers with a grin.

‘I can see that. What’s in it?’ James leans his elbows on the table.

Niall removes the black cloth like a professional magician.

‘Ta-da!’ he says and bows. The bird inside the cage bows back.

‘Is that, who I think it is?’ James suppresses a smile.

‘Piss off!’ the bird; a parrot replies.

Harry’s jaw almost drops to the floor when he recognizes the parrot.

‘Oh my God, it’s Captain. Why is he here?’

‘He’s mine.’ Niall folds his arms. ‘Aren’t you, Captain?’

‘Nice legs!’ Captain answers.

‘What do you mean, he’s yours?’ James leans back, looking on in amusement.

‘Well, Mr. Davis is moving to an old people’s home and since they don’t allow pets, he asked if I wanted to take care of Captain and uhm.... I said yes.’

James grins widely. ‘Well, you’re going to have to move him upstairs, we’re not keeping him in the practice.’ he commands.

Harry groans. ‘You’ve got to be kidding me, Niall! He’s going to move in with us?’

‘Hello gorgeous, nice legs!’ Captain interrupts.

Harry burrows his face in his hands and shakes his head.

‘Cheer up, mate. It’s going to be fun!’ Niall claps Harry on the shoulder.

‘

*****‘

‘Oh, come on, Captain. Can’t you just say something nice for a change? How about ‘Thank you’, hmm?’ Harry tries to persuade the parrot when he gives him fruit treats.

‘Bollocks!’ Captain replies loudly. Harry sighs deeply.

The bird’s vocabulary is even worse than Harry feared. He’s used to some of Captain’s favourite lines, including the ‘hi gorgeous, nice legs’ one. To be honest, that line is one of the most civil that comes out of the parrot’s beak. So far Harry’s heard the bird saying ‘Piss off!’ apparently, his favourite line, he’s heard ‘Wanker!’ ‘Totally useless’ and ‘Bollocks’ and those are just another few favourites he’s heard the bird repeating over and over again. Niall thinks it’s amazing and has been bursting out in laughter many times, when Harry shakes his head in disappointment. So, he’s taken on a new task, trying to teach the bird some proper lines. He’s been unsuccessful in the past few days. The only decent thing Captain’s been taught is to bow after a conversation ends. They are supposed to bow back, though. The first time Niall left the cage after chatting with Captain and didn’t bow. The bird yelled ‘Wanker!’ after him, causing both Niall and Harry to laugh. Niall had walked back and bowed in front of the cage; much to Captain’s contentment. He didn’t comment after Niall walked away.

So far Harry’s been trying to teach the bird ‘excuse me’ and ‘thank you’, he only got ‘totally useless’ and ‘bollocks’ in return.

‘You’re hopeless.’ he mutters softly, hoping the bird doesn’t hear him.

‘Piss off!’ Captain comments.

Harry gets up and walks down to the practice. It’s quiet now the summer holidays have started.

James is in his office, catching up on paperwork. Niall is doing the appointments this morning and Harry is supposed to be going over the orders with Nick.

‘Morning, Violet.’ he greets the receptionist.

‘Good morning, Mr. Styles.’ she replies while typing fervently on her keyboard. Today she’s wearing sparkling earrings and a multi coloured dress with large shoulder pads, making her look like an American football player. Harry looks at her, there’s a frown on her face.

‘Everything okay?’ he carefully asks.

She sighs deeply as she rests her hands next to the keyboard.

‘Not really. I don’t like this new programme, it’s too complicated.’ She mutters, the frown still on her face as she gives the screen in front of her a murderous look.

Harry suppresses a smile. James introduced a new scheduling programme recently. He’s been patiently teaching Violet how to add new appointments, but Violet, like her appearance still stuck in the ‘80’s, hates the computer; if it were up to her, they’d still have an appointment book where she could write down the appointments.

‘Let’s have a look, shall we?’ He offers.

‘Thank you.’ Violet says. She smiles gratefully at him.

He makes her write down every step they take, so by the end of the morning she has her personal manual in her own words. The relief and smile on the woman’s face is worth the hours Harry’s put in teaching her.

In the afternoon, it’s just Harry and Nick in the practice. Nick is checking the supplies while Harry tends to his patients, most of them coming in for vaccinations. All in all, a nice quiet day.

‘So, have you been to Harrogate yet?’ Nick asks when he finishes his list and places it on the front desk for Violet, who has already left.

‘No, why?’

‘Mate, you have to come with me and my friends on Saturday. There’s a great club, DJ’s, live music, great drinks. You should come!’ Nick leans against the counter.

‘I don’t know, Nick. I mean, I don’t know any of your friends, besides they might not like a stranger tagging along.’ Harry replies. It’s not that he doesn’t want to go out, he’d love to let loose for a bit.

‘Nonsense. They’d love you! You need to get to know more people, this is the perfect opportunity.’ Nick retorts.

‘You’ve got a point there. In that case, I’d love to come.’

‘Good!’ Nick winks at him.

******

The ride to Harrogate is long, but fun. Nick’s mates are hilarious; Harry hears all about their little adventures on their nights out in the city. They take turns in driving back, so one of them has to stay sober, making sure the group will return safely. Unfortunately for Nick, it’s his turn.

‘Just my luck.’ he sighs dramatically.

The club is already crowded when they arrive. Nick and his friends show Harry around before they make their way to the bar. Harry chooses a colourful cocktail, a club special, while Nick orders an orange juice.

Harry grins at Nick, who’s not happy having to stay sober tonight.

‘Cheers!’ Harry says. He takes a large sip from his cocktail.

‘Oh geez! This burns!’ he almost tumbles from his bar stool. It’s been a long time since he’s had a cocktail, he clearly isn’t used to it anymore. He blames it on life in the country.

Nick laughs. ‘Light weight!’

After a few drinks, Harry decides it’s time to move to the dancefloor. Nick’s friends are nowhere to be seen and Nick has found himself a hot guy to chat with. So, Harry is on his own and since no one knows him, he lets himself go on the dance floor. He jumps up and down to some EDM song, moves his hips to a Rihanna song, until the lights are dimming and some slower song starts to play. Harry makes his way towards the bar and orders another drink. He scans the dance floor for a familiar face. He sees one of Nick’s mates dancing with a blonde girl. Nick is nowhere to be seen. He does however spot another face, a familiar face… Amanda. She’s dancing with a very, very attractive guy, who definitely isn’t Louis Tomlinson. The man is slightly taller than Amanda and slender. He’s got defined cheekbones, raven black hair and deep brown eyes that make him stand out in the crowd. The couple seem very intimate. Amanda is laughing out loud at something the man says; his eyes are sparkling as he twirls Amanda around.

Harry’s eyes are glued to the couple. They make a pretty pair; he wonders who the man is and what his connection is to the youngest Thompson Bailey sister.

‘Ooh, Amanda cheating on Tommo, again?’ Nick suddenly appears on Harry’s left.

‘Looks like it.’ Harry says. He’s still watching the couple. He dislikes the girl more and more.

‘I’ve seen them together several times at this club.’ Nick says, close to Harry’s ear.

‘Oh? Do you know him?’ Harry asks with curiosity. Amanda is leading her partner to the side and they disappear.

‘Poor Louis.’ Harry whispers, but not soft enough, because Nick gasps next to him

‘Ah… our vet has the hots for the local teacher!’’ Nick exclaims with a smirk. Harry gives him a glare.

‘I do not! He’s just… handsome.’ Harry quickly denies the accusation, but is unable to conceal the blush that is starting to creep up from his collar to his cheeks.

‘Oh, but you do think he’s HOT! I can see it in your face.’ Nick teases.

‘And what if I do? He’s clearly not interested in me. Hell, he even tends to run from me whenever we meet, unless he’s told by his friend to act civil towards me. No, Louis Tomlinson really doesn’t like me much.’

‘Aww, poor you.’ Nick wraps an arm around Harry’s shoulder, squeezing it a little in comfort.

‘I bet he won’t like this either; his girlfriend, or whatever they are I’m still not sure, dancing intimately with another bloke. Last time I was here I saw them snogging outside,’ He whispers in Harry’s ear.

‘Really? I don’t like her. There’s something about her that puts me off, and no... it’s not because she’s with Louis, _if_ they are.’ Harry admits, while he sends a glare to Nick.

‘Join the club. I’ve known her all my life. She’s spoilt and manipulative. What Tommo sees in her is beyond me!’ Nick tells him. ‘Come on, let’s dance.’

He almost pushes Harry to the dance floor and shows him his dance skills; they’re completely ridiculous and Harry can’t help but laugh at Nick’s, uhm, unique moves.

‘Hey, where’s the guy you were talking to earlier?’ Harry remembers suddenly.

‘Probably off to conquer someone new. He was not my type, not tonight anyway; I’m way too sober to deal with dumb hot guys.’ Nick replies while still moving his arms and legs in the most ridiculous poses. After a while Harry really needs to use the bathroom, so he excuses himself. Nick joins his friends.

The loos are near the exit. He goes outside after leaving the bathroom. Just to breathe in some fresh air. There’s a guy leaning against the wall, smoking a cigarette.

‘You want a smoke?’ he offers Harry. Harry looks at him and recognizes the man Amanda’s been dancing with. He shakes his head.

‘No thanks, I don’t smoke.’ he declines.

‘Wise. I wish I could say that, unfortunately all my attempts at quitting have failed so far.’ The man admits as he exhales. ‘You’re new in town? Don’t think I’ve seen you here before.’

‘Oh… yes, I am. Although… I’m not from here, but it’s my first time at this club.’ Harry answers as he leans against the wall too. He’s feeling a little dizzy; it must be all those colourful cocktails he’s been consuming.

‘Ah, I see. Where are you from? If you don’t mind me asking.’ The guy throws the stub on the ground and steps on it.

‘Milldale, a small village in the Dales.’ Harry answers. ‘You?’

‘Bradford.’ he says. ‘Milldale hmm? My girlfriend is from Milldale, maybe you know her.’ He’s smiling friendly at Harry.

Harry takes a deep breath before he asks. ‘Oh really? What’s her name?’

‘Amanda Thompson Bailey, her parents own the estate?’ the man provides Harry information he already knows.

‘Yeah, I’ve met her. I don’t know her well, I’ve only moved to the village recently.’ He replies carefully. This is seriously getting weird.

‘I see. What’s your name?’ The guy asks friendly, seemingly genuinely interested.

‘My name is Harry, I’m the new vet in Milldale. What is yours?’

‘My name is Zayn, I’m an artist… I paint. Nice to meet you, Harry.’ He holds out his hand for Harry to shake.

‘Cool! What do you paint? ‘Harry starts to like the man, even though he’s only met him a few minutes ago, he appears to be the relaxed type of guy.

‘Abstract, you should come and see my work, if you’re interested. There’s a small exhibit of my work in an art gallery nearby. Here, let me give you my card.’ Zayn fumbles in the pocket of his jacket and hands Harry the card.

‘Thanks. Maybe I will.’ Harry smiles at Zayn.

‘Well Harry, it was nice meeting you. I do have to go now. Hope to see you again some time.’

‘Yeah, me too.’ Harry replies quietly watching the man walk away to a cab, that just stopped in front of the club.

It’s already 3 am when the group gathers outside, one of Nick’s friends is so drunk, he’s unable to stand anymore. Two others are keeping him upright and push him in the backseat. Harry sits in the front, while Nick adjusts the seat and mirrors before driving off.

‘This was nice.’ Harry says as he leans his head against the headrest. It’s quiet in the car; the guys in the backseat are all asleep, the radio is playing softly in the background.

‘I’m glad you enjoyed yourself. The guys like you. You should come again next time.’ Nick says while his eyes are focussed on the road.

‘Maybe I will, thanks.’ Harry closes his eyes.

The sun is already rising when Harry finally dives into bed, after being greeted by Captain ‘hi gorgeous, nice legs. Thank you.’ In his inebriated state, Harry misses the last part of the parrot’s greeting.

 


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small warning: an animal dies in this chapter.

 

 

‘Oh, you’ve been visiting the butcher, have you?’ Harry looks down. Tripp is in the backyard gnawing at an unidentified bone. Tripp is the butcher’s most loyal customer; he visits nearly daily, and always returns with a bone. Today however the bone is quickly cast aside; Tripp lies down and whines.

‘Aww, you miss them, don’t you?’ Harry pets the dog’s head. The Corden family left two days earlier to enjoy a holiday in France. Tripp was left in the care of Niall and Harry, but is missing the family very much. He’s only distracted for a short time, before he lies down and whines pathetically.

‘How about we take a long walk together?’ Harry looks at the dog, but Tripp keeps whining. Harry goes inside to get the leash and picks up a few treats from the practice.

‘You’re spoiling that dog.’ Violet shakes her head disapprovingly.

‘He’s just feeling lonely, that’s all.’ Harry defends Tripp.

‘Come boy!’ He shows Tripp the leash, that seems to perk him up, because he gets up and walks up to Harry. For once he stands still, waiting for Harry to fasten the collar.

‘Good boy. Let’s go.’  

Tripp barks happily and even makes a little jump. Harry smiles. He hums a song, puts the beanie on his head. It’s rather windy and a bit chilly today so Harry’s wearing jeans, boots and a hoodie to keep him warm. He walks past the golf course where he sees a few familiar faces swinging their clubs, going for the hole-in-one. Tripp barks at the ball, Harry reprimands him.

‘Sshh, they’re concentrating.’ he whispers to the dog, who just barks in return. Harry quickens his pace to lead the dog away from the course, because he’s just discovered that a ball is flying towards them and Tripp finds it tremendously interesting. He’s about to go after the ball, but Harry pulls him back. He’s glad he’s fastened the collar secure this time, otherwise Tripp would have caused trouble on the golf course and then it would have been Harry’s fault. He doesn’t need the golfers’ disapproval. He’s just beginning to settle a bit in the village, people start to recognize him. They don’t mock him as much anymore as they did in the first weeks when Harry just started at Corden’s Country Vet Practice, when he still wore his colourful shirts a lot and his fancy boots. Since then he ordered a few T-shirts and hoodies from an online store, because… they’re honestly just more practical. Niall was right, although Harry will never admit that fact to his friend. Harry even ordered a checked shirt; he’d seen Liam Payne wearing them on cooler days and Harry quite liked it on Liam, so he decided to give it a try himself. He hasn’t worn it yet.

Tripp starts pulling when he spots woodland.

‘Alright, yeah we’ll go there.’ Harry smiles at the dog’s excitement. No better place to find rabbits than in a forest. Harry’s almost at the entrance, he’s about to climb over the stile, when his phone buzzes in the his back pocket. He pulls it out; the leash slips from his hand and Tripp takes off right away, barking loudly in victory. Harry quickly has a look at the caller ID, it’s the practice. He sighs deeply, he needs to take it.

‘Hi.’ he says absentmindedly while his eyes scan the path, following Tripp’s trail.

‘Hi Harry, sorry for calling. I can’t find the new set of bandages we ordered last week.’ Poppy apologizes nervously. Harry shakes his head. Poppy is always late, forgetting things and misplacing things. No wonder the girl is nervous all the time.

‘Have you tried the new cupboard in the supply room?’ Harry offers a bit impatient. There’s silence at the other end of the line and then a small sigh.

‘Found it, thank you!’ Poppy hangs up.

‘Great.’ Harry mutters to himself. Now he’s got to find Tripp… again, which seems to be a recurring habit. He’s tried to keep track of Tripp while talking to Poppy, but the dog just disappeared in the bushes at some point; he could be anywhere by now.

He calls the dog a few times, but of course now that he’s expected to bark… the Jack Russell refuses to reveal his whereabouts. Harry follows the path until he thinks he found the spot where Tripp disappeared. There’s a gate with a sign: Private - No Entry. He scratches his head, deciding what to do. He sees Tripp in the far distant, running after a rabbit. He’s got no choice really. The gate has a lock, so the only way to reach Tripp is by climbing over the gate. He looks around, no one in sight; he’s got to take the risk.

This time he makes it over the gate without tumbling on the ground, he’s making progress. He starts jogging towards where he’s seen the dog last. He’s only half way when someone’s attacking him from behind. Harry trips and falls face down on the path.

‘I’ve got him!’ a very familiar male voice shouts. The man uses his entire body to pin Harry down on the ground. Harry wants to say something and starts wiggling underneath the man’s weight.

‘Don’t move!’ The man yells at him.

‘B... but.’ Harry tries, he’s a bit scared. The man doesn’t listen to him. Soon he hears footsteps coming closer and he hears a gunshot nearby.

‘Please, don’t shoot.’ Harry shouts in a panic.

‘Dad, don’t shoot! You don’t want to kill the poacher.’ A female voice, also familiar, shouts.

‘Who says I won’t? They’re trash, the lot of them.’ The voice of an older man shouts.

‘I’m not…’ Harry starts.

‘Shut up! Louis, let him turn around slowly, I want to see his face.’ The woman commands.

Louis releases his weight from Harry’s back a little, so Harry can turn around. Harry does as is asked. He rolls slowly on his back and looks into deep blue eyes who look at him in disbelief. After the initial shock, Louis’ face turns from disbelief into a smirk.

‘Well, well. Mr. Styles, we meet again.’ Another pair of blue eyes and ginger hair appear. Maggie Thompson-Bailey, with a rifle… pointed at him, of course.

An older man comes to stand on Harry’s other side, holding his shotgun like he’s about to fire at Harry.

‘Who’s he? You know him? Do I shoot?’ the older man asks Maggie.

‘No dad, put the gun down. Mr. Styles has a habit of trespassing, right?’ Maggie’s looking amused at Harry. Harry’s still scared, even though the old man has lowered his gun, Maggie’s still holding hers and Louis is still holding him down on the ground, his firm thighs straddling Harry’s, holding him down. This is not how Harry had pictured it in his mind when he’d fantasized about Louis pinning him down. It was an entirely different situation; they were in bed, without clothes and Louis was looking down at him with lust, definitely not with an amused smirk, besides in his fantasy there were no onlookers present.

‘Hello Harry, having a nice walk?’ Louis smirks at him.

‘Yes, that is … until now. Why did you attack me?’ Harry slowly asks, his eyes fixed on Louis’.

‘Poachers, Mr. Styles. I presume you’re not one of them? You’re just taking the liberty strolling over our land, I imagine. Don’t you know how to read?’ Maggie points towards the gate. ‘It says ‘Private- No Entry’, that means you’re not allowed to climb the gate to gain access to our property.’

Louis gets up and holds out his hand for Harry to grab.

‘Thanks.’ Harry is now face to face with Louis. He’s not smirking anymore, there’s a softer look in his eyes when he says:

‘I think our vet was just chasing after Corden’s dog. I saw the Jack Russell running in the distant.’

‘Again? Don’t you know how to fasten a collar?’ Maggie inquires while shaking her head. Her father looks from Maggie to Harry, still confused.

Harry raises his hands. “No collar, no leash; Tripp’s taken them with him this time.’

Louis bursts out in laughter and Maggie joins him. Old Thompson-Bailey turns to walk away, probably too confused to deal with the situation.

‘Rufus!’ Maggie calls her dog who’s been sniffling in the bushes. ‘Find Tripp!’

Rufus perks up at the other dog’s name and runs.

‘I’m sorry for trespassing again. Tripp seems to make a habit of running off when he smells Thompson Bailey land.’ Harry scratches behind his ear.

‘It’s not the land. It’s Rufus. They get along great, they’re... friends.’ Maggie smiles as she watches Rufus searching for his little friend. She’s right; Rufus comes back running with Tripp and his leash on his heels.

Harry picks up the leash and looks at Tripp with a pout. Tripp barks.

‘You’re a nuisance, you know?’ Harry says to the dog.

‘I have to go, find the real poacher. You know the drill...take the gate. Good afternoon, Mr. Styles.’ Maggie nods and Rufus follows her reluctantly.

‘Sorry for attacking you like that. I was sure we finally got the poacher.’ Louis apologizes, blushing a little.

‘Accepted. You’re helping them then?’

‘Yeah, there are quite a few traps in the woods, but so far we’ve been unsuccessful. Maggie asked me to help and since I don’t have school now I can spare the time.’

‘You’re not going away?’ Harry is curious.

‘No, I can’t afford it.’

‘I understand. Niall and I are going to the festival in Ledale on Saturday, would you like to come? Niall’s driving.’

‘Hmm, yeah I’d like that. Is it okay if I ask Liam too?’ Louis looks hopeful at Harry. Apparently still not entirely comfortable when left alone with Harry, then. A bit disappointing. Harry thought he’d made progress at the waterfall pool, obviously not so much.

‘Yes, of course!’ Anything to see Louis and Harry likes Liam.

‘Good, great! See you then. I have to assist Maggie; old Thompson Bailey is not much of a help.’ Louis sighs.

‘Oh?’

‘Alzheimer, early stage.’ Louis explains softly.

‘Oh… I’m sorry to hear that. Well, you better go and help then. I’ll take Tripp home.’

Harry turns around and pulls a sulking Tripp with him.

‘Goodbye Harry.’ Louis’ voice is soft.

‘Goodbye Louis.’ Harry looks over his shoulder and smiles at him.

When he’s on the other side of the gate, he gives Tripp a treat.

‘Frankly, you don’t deserve this, but between us: I kind of liked having Louis pinning me down. So, I won’t punish you.’ Harry whispers as if he’s conspiring with the small dog. Tripp doesn’t respond; he’s happily chewing on his treat, unaware of the fact he made Harry’s dream come true, even though it was in a totally different context.

******

Harry and Niall are on the golf course, joining Alex Thompson-Bailey and his fiancé for a round of golf. Harry hasn’t played in a long time. He’s been practicing his swing a few times before playing.

Alex is the best golf player. He scores hole-in-one twice, his fiancé rolls his eyes fondly when the ball brushes the water feature and slowly rolls into the hole. Niall and Harry are just staring speechlessly before Niall attempts to do the same. Unfortunately, his ball lands in the small pool. Harry’s ball ends up in the bushes beside the pool.

They finish and make their way to the terrace of the clubhouse, ordering drinks as they all lean back in their chairs.

‘You’re good. How long have you been playing golf?’ Harry compliments Alex on his golf skills.

‘I could barely walk, when dad brought me here for the first time.’ Alex laughs. ‘I’ve been playing a lot with him. He doesn’t play anymore; it’s too confusing for him.’ Alex replies with a sad tone in his voice.

‘Louis said something about early stage of Alzheimer?’ Harry asks softly. Alex nods.

‘Yeah, he was diagnosed with Alzheimer disease last year. Maggie has been taking over the estate slowly, doing dad’s jobs but still taking him with her where still possible. She’s a champ, my older sister. It’s only natural she’s inheriting the estate. I help, but I’m not really cut out for running an estate, never have been.’

‘How about your younger sister?’ Harry casually asks. Alex snorts.

‘Amanda? She’s never shown any interest in the estate. She left the house as soon she was old enough, looking for a job in London. She only comes back every now and then, sometimes she’s here for a few weeks, when she’s been abroad for work. She’s a city girl, a party girl and hopelessly spoilt by my parents. No, she’s even worse of a help than I am.’

‘I thought she kind of still lived here, since she’s dating Louis…’ Harry lets slip.

‘Louis Tomlinson… he’s too good for my sister. I don’t know why he keeps seeing her. He’s a great lad. He helps Maggie a lot; he’d be better off with her, then with Amanda. I honestly doubt he and Amanda will end up together. Mum and dad have their minds set on a friend of the family as Amanda’s eventual husband, but Amanda isn’t interested. I sometimes wonder if that is why she keeps Louis around. I don’t know, it’s just an odd relationship.’ Alex muses. ‘Sorry for rambling.’ he apologizes to Harry. His fiancé, Robert, asks what they’re talking about.

‘About Amanda and Louis.’ Alex replies. Robert rolls his eyes.

‘You know I love your family, but honestly if I were Louis, I would run while he still can. I don’t like the way Amanda treats him; he’s way too nice. I wish he would set her straight; she patronizes him, neglects him and disappears for weeks without telling him.’ Robert doesn’t like Amanda, that much is clear.

‘Sorry guys. Didn’t mean to go off on a rant; she just annoys me, that’s all.’ Robert apologizes and looks remorseful at Alex.

They change subjects after that, of course Harry’s recent little adventure on Thompson Bailey land surfaces, much to Harry’s embarrassment.

The couple and Harry and Niall go their separate ways after having finished their drinks.

‘I can’t believe Amanda; I had no idea she’s treating Louis like that. We’ll make sure he has a great time this Saturday.’ Niall says as they walk back to the practice.

‘Yeah, let’s.’ Harry agrees with a smile, he’s looking forward to it.

*****

It’s early morning when the practice phone rings and keeps ringing insistently. Harry opens his eyes, quickly looks at his phone: 6 am it indicates. He sighs, but jumps out of bed anyway, when the phone rings this early it must be an emergency.

He puts on jogging pants and a T-shirt and runs downstairs. There’s no sign of Niall yet; probably still asleep.

‘Corden’s Country Vet Practice, how can help you?’ Harry quickly picks up the receiver.

‘It’s Sophia Smith. Peaches is panting and shaking. She also has foam coming out of her mouth. I don’t know what to do!’ she nervously rambles.

‘Can you bring her to the practice right away? I’ll have to see her.’ Harry quickly replies.

‘Yes. I’ll be right there.’ Sophia hangs up.

Harry quickly changes into scrubs, brushes his teeth, puts his curls in a messy bun and inspects the exam room. He quickly gets a few supplies from the supply room. The doorbell rings. Harry walks fast to the door, unlocks it and lets Sophia in. He motions for her to follow him to the exam room.

Harry opens the carrier for her; Sophia’s hands are shaking. He carefully picks up the poor cat and places her on the table. There’s foam on Peaches’ mouth, she’s hardly breathing and closing her eyes. Harry listens to her heart; it beats too slowly and is hardly audible anymore. He strokes the cat’s head softly and looks at Sophia, who is staring at him with her eyes wide open, looking scared. He shakes his head softly.

‘I’m sorry, there’s nothing I can do anymore for her. All I can do, is try to save the kittens. There’s still movement in her tummy, but I need to act quickly.’

Sophia is frozen, unable to speak. Harry quickly calls Niall’s phone. Within minutes Niall is downstairs. He changes into scrubs and sets out the necessary equipment. Sophia finally gave her consent when she’d recovered a little from the shock.

Peaches is lying quietly on the table, a drip attached to her body. Sophia has been stroking the cat’s little head all the time, knowing that Peaches won’t wake up from sleep. She’s holding a handkerchief with her other hand, dabbing at her eyes. Harry and Niall work quickly hoping to save the lives of the kittens.

The first one Niall takes out is barely breathing, luckily for them Nick arrives and immediately takes over so Niall can help Harry with the other kittens. The second kitten is still.

‘Damn.’ Niall curses softly as he brings the kitten to Nick.

Niall and Harry look at each other, knowing that the last kitten will probably be stillborn too. It’s a tiny black kitten. Harry carefully takes it out of Peaches’ tummy. Niall looks at him. A soft ‘meow’ startles all of them. Sophia looks with tears in her eyes at the tiny kitten in Harry’s hands.

‘It’s alive?!’ she whispers.

‘It is, I’m going to do some checks. Niall will help Peaches.’ He says. Niall nods. Sophia keeps stroking Peaches.

‘You had beautiful babies. I’m so proud of you. I’ll take good care of them for you. You can go now, it’s alright.’ she softly whispers in the Peaches’ ear. A few minutes later Peaches stops breathing.

‘She’s gone.’ Niall says after he’s checked. Sophia swallows the lump in her throat. Niall covers the cat with a sheet.

‘How are the kittens?’ she asks.

‘Only the tiny black one survived. She’s a little fighter. We’ll have to keep her here for a while. She needs extra care. Peaches wasn’t due yet.’ Harry tells her. He’s already in love with the kitten. She fits easily in the palm of his hand.

‘Can I see her while she’s here?’ Sophia asks hopefully.

‘Of course, she needs to be fed regularly; you can help feeding her if you like.’ Harry reassures her.

‘I will.’

Nick is cleaning up. They make arrangements for Peaches to be collected.

******

A little later than anticipated they drive to Chapel Lane to pick up Louis. Louis lives in a charming little Yorkshire stone cottage opposite the chapel.

‘What a lovely place you have.’ Harry tells Louis once he’s seated in the back.

‘Yeah, quiet neighbours across the street.’ Louis replies with a grin.

Right, there’s a graveyard in front of the chapel.

‘Seen any ghosts lately?’ Niall drives towards Liam’s farm.

‘Nope, just Father Cowell; he’s creepy enough. Always sneaking up on me when I’m doing some work in the garden. I stay polite, he’s the governor of the school board, can’t very well piss him off.’ Louis sticks out his tongue.

Niall and Harry laugh. Even though Harry doesn’t know Father Cowell yet. He’s now got an image in his mind of an older man with grey hair tip-toeing his way over to the other side of the lane and sneaking up on Louis, startling him with “Boo!’

Once Liam is sitting next to Louis in the backseat the four of them are heading to Ledale.

It’s only a short drive, finding a spot to park the car takes longer than the entire drive from Milldale to Ledale. Niall parks the car on a stretch of land, where a few other cars are parked too.

They are provided with a programme and Harry looks through it while following the three-man walking towards the nearest stage.

‘Any band you want to see?’ Liam asks Harry.

‘Honestly? I have no clue. Don’t recognize any names. Surprise me!’ Harry hands Liam the booklet.

‘What kind of music do you like?’ Liam asks him.

‘Harry’s a bit of a hipster!’ Niall shouts, looking over his shoulder.

‘Figures.’ Louis looks at Harry, who’s wearing black skinnies, camel boots and a floral shirt. His hair is loose, the long curls grazing his shoulders. Unlike the others, he’s not carrying a backpack, but a man bag hanging from his shoulder.

‘Nothing wrong with that.’ Liam defends him.

‘Thank you, Liam. You’re my new best friend.’ Harry glares at both Niall and Louis.

Niall wraps an arm around Louis’ shoulders.

‘I’ve just been dumped. I need a new best friend, how about it Louis?’

‘Sure, buy me a beer and we’ll be best friends forever.’ Louis plays along. Liam pouts.

They head to the beer stand, buying four lagers and toast to a great night out.

Liam and Niall have similar tastes in music, Louis likes pop. They walk over to the main stage where most of the rock bands are playing.

Liam and Niall seem to know quite a few songs by the bands playing. Harry hears them singing along, Louis is humming parts of songs too. Harry feels a little dumb, not knowing the bands nor the songs, while the rest of the audience seems to know them. So, he’s a bit more quiet than usual, feeling a bit out of place. He scans the audience. Most people wear jeans and band T-shirts just like the men in Harry’s company. He hears a few women giggling and sees them pointing at his shirt from the corner of his eye. It’s the first time he’s feeling like this. He never stood out in crowds when he was out in London. Of course, he looks different from most of the Milldalers, just like Niall said on the day Harry had arrived. He also said never to change; Harry didn’t. He just bought a few practical things online, because they were more useful in and around the practice and the village then his silk and satin blouses. Here it hits him hard just how different he dresses than this crowd. He suddenly wants to run and go home.

He sees Louis whispering something to Liam and Niall. They look at Harry and nod.

‘Come on, we’re going to listen to some real music.’ Louis says while he grabs Harry’s hand and pulls him with him.

Harry lets Louis lead him to a smaller stage on the opposite side of the field, buys them both a drink at the nearby stand and says.

‘Are you alright?’ Louis scans Harry’s face.

‘Yeah… it’s just… never mind.’ Harry says, he doesn’t want to spoil the night.

‘I noticed you were being awfully quiet and you looked so sad. There must be a reason for that, you seemed quite alright when we got here… so … spill. I’m listening.’ Louis puts his hand on Harry’s shoulder.

‘It’s silly, really. I just felt a bit lonely, out of place. Everyone knew the songs and the bands. And when I scanned the crowd it just hit me; everybody’s wearing jeans and T-shirts and here I am skinny jeans, floral silk shirt, long hair and carrying a man bag. I’ve never felt so out of place in my entire life, it made me feel very uncomfortable. Maybe I should consider dressing differently, cut my hair short… you know? To fit in?’ Harry tells his troubles, looking down at his camel boots, even those are different from everybody else’s footwear.

‘Harry, will you look at me, please?’ Louis softly says, he gives Harry’s shoulder a light squeeze. Harry looks up into soft looking blue eyes and a small smile on the thin lips; Louis is just beautiful, he thinks.

‘First, I don’t know those bands nor their songs either, I just hummed along to a few songs that I heard before. Secondly, don’t ever change for the sake of fitting in. You’re fine as you are. You’re a kind and sweet man… you’re beautiful…’ Louis’ hand travels to a curl, he lets the curl card through his fingers and then comes to Harry’s cheek stroking it. Harry holds his breath.

‘And very attractive.’ Then he withdraws his hand suddenly, there’s a panic in his eyes. He quickly looks around him as if he’s looking for someone. ’I’m sorry, shouldn’t have done that.’

Harry breathes in deeply, feeling a bit disappointed losing the small physical contact with Louis.

‘It’s okay; thanks for giving my ego a boost.’ He smiles hesitantly. Louis smiles back.

‘Let’s see if you’ll like the music on this stage; it’s mainly cover bands playing chart music.’ Louis averts his gaze to the stage. Harry keeps staring at Louis for a while. He feels a little better, although Louis’ behaviour is becoming more of a puzzle to him.

Harry is now certain that there’s something off in Louis’ relationship with Amanda, well there is, because why would Amanda have a boyfriend in Bradford when she has one in Milldale too? Louis appears to be fine without Amanda, he doesn’t talk about her at all. Everyone says they’re seeing each other on and off, it’s nothing steady. He takes a sip from his drink, still looking at Louis who is unaware of Harry watching him.

Harry is screwed. The more time he spends in Louis’ presence the more he likes him, it’s not even a slight crush, it’s much more. Louis is the type of guy he could see himself living with for the rest of his life. If only he had a chance. Louis isn’t totally indifferent to Harry, considering the words he just spoke and not to mention that very first meeting where Louis had kissed him passionately as if he’d been starving. It’s like he’s holding back and if it’s not his relationship with Amanda, then what is?

He moves closer to Louis, determined to enjoy the rest of the night in Louis’ presence. It might be all he ever will experience. He starts to sing along with the band that is currently playing Ed Sheeran’s _Thinking out loud_.

They join Liam and Niall again later for ‘dinner’, consisting of the typical British fish and chips.

Harry licks his fingers and sighs.

‘You missed this in London, huh?’ Niall laughs.

‘Can you tell? It was usually something Italian or kebab if we went for a quick bite.’ Harry says while continuing licking his greasy fingers. Liam hands him a paper napkin and shakes his head fondly.

‘We?’ Louis asks, looking questioningly at Harry.

‘Oh… yeah, I had a boyfriend for a while. We broke up early this year.’ He throws the napkin in the nearest bin.

‘Sorry to hear that.’ Louis says in a quiet tone.

‘It’s fine, really. We just wanted different things and he had trouble with the many hours I worked. So…  it was a mutual decision. Not long after the break up Niall called telling me there was going to be a vacancy at the practice. I jumped at the chance working with my best friend, get out of the posh London practice and make a new start, so to speak.’ He tells Liam and Louis. ‘So… that was my sad little story. How about the two of you?’

They all laugh.

‘Mine is kind of boring. I grew up on the farm I now own. My sisters didn’t want it, so after dad said he wanted to retire, it was only naturally I took over. The only thing missing, is a nice Mrs.’ Liam says.

‘Aww mate, you’ll find her? How about miss Smith?’ Niall asks. Liam blushes furiously.

‘I sincerely doubt Sophia is interested. She only accuses me and my animals for everything that goes wrong around her house. I admit, having a cow escape and finding her back in Sophia’s garden, chewing happily on the vegetables she grows was my fault. But accusing me of sending one of my cats after Peaches to woo her and get her pregnant is outrageous.’

They all burst out in laughter. Then Harry and Niall fall silent.

‘Poor Peaches, she didn’t even see one of her babies fighting to stay alive.’ Niall explains to Louis and Liam who are staring at him and Harry in confusion.

‘She died earlier this week, we think she ate something poisonous. We managed to save one tiny kitten who is still fighting for her life.’ Harry adds softly.

‘Poor Soph. Think I need to go over to her tomorrow. Peaches meant everything to her.’ Liam runs a hand through his short hair.

‘You do that. I think she’ll appreciate it.’ Louis says.

‘And Louis… your story? How does a young teacher end up in a small village?’ Niall asks.

Louis fumbles a bit with his shirt, he’s nervous. Harry can tell. Liam softly pats Louis’ shoulder and encourages him to tell his story.

‘I needed to get away from where I lived. I studied to become a drama teacher. When I finished uni I applied for any teaching job I could find and well… I got the job here at the local primary school.’ Louis tells his story in a rush. Harry feels there’s much more behind the story than Louis lets on, but it seems inappropriate to pry for details.

‘Niall?’ Liam asks.

‘Ah well, I did my traineeship with James’ practice and just… stayed. I like it here. I’m a country boy, don’t care for the big city really. Now I just need to find a place for myself to live.’

‘You’re leaving me?’ Harry lays his hand on his chest, pretending to be shocked.

‘Sorry sweetie, we’ll never work. You’ve got the wrong body parts for me. I need a partner with a bit more boob.’ Niall pulls Harry’s curls.

‘I have four nipples.’ Harry retorts while wiggling his eyebrows. Liam and Louis widen their eyes. Niall starts laughing.

‘I know that, mate! Even with four nipples, you’re still not my type.’

‘Well, that sucks! And if you go, please take the child!’ Liam and Louis are now in a state of complete confusion.

‘Oh, my God… you mean Captain?’ Niall snickers.

‘What? You’ve got Captain?’ Liam’s mouth is hanging open and then he starts laughing. Louis looks at Harry and Niall with a blush.

Niall nods and teases Louis.’Yup, the parrot. Remember him, Louis?’

Louis groans with the blush still on his face. ‘Hello gorgeous, nice legs.’ he mutters.

The three men are wiping their tears away with napkins.

‘Trust me, that sentence is about the nicest thing he says.’ Harry confides.

Niall proudly tells Louis and Liam about the rest of Captain’s vocabulary.

‘Harry here is trying to teach him some proper words, unfortunately for him, so far without success.’ Niall claps Harry on the back.

The journey home is quiet. Liam and Louis sit in the back, both sleeping. Niall is driving and Harry is sitting next to him, head leaning against the head-rest. Niall only had two beers when they first arrived and had switched to coke after that. Harry is a bit tipsy, Liam and Louis; they had a bit more to drink and are pretty much passed out in the backseat.

When they arrive at Liam’s farm. Niall tells Harry.

‘I’ll wake him and get him inside the house.’ It takes a while before Liam awakens. Niall supports him out of the car and inside the house. Louis doesn’t stir at all. Harry looks in the rear-view mirror and watches Louis sleep in the backseat. He looks so relaxed, his eyelashes touching his cheek, a small smile framing his lips. Harry wonders what Louis is dreaming about.

‘Your turn next try to get Tommo inside his house.’ Niall says grumpily as he climbs back in the driver’s seat next to Harry.

‘Oh? Did Liam give you a hard time?’ Harry chuckles.

‘He couldn’t stop laughing and sank down on the ground twice. Try to get a drunk guy up again while he’s laughing.’ Niall starts the car again, looks in the rear-view mirror and smiles.

‘He didn’t wake up?’

‘Nope, still off in dreamland.’ Harry gazes one more time in the mirror and smiles. Louis pulled up his legs on the seat and is almost lying down now.

At Chapel Lane Niall stops.

‘Good luck, mate!’ he whispers to Harry, who’s getting out of the car and opens the door in the back. He calls Louis’ name a few times, but Louis doesn’t respond nor does he move. Harry tries shaking his shoulder lightly… nothing. Niall has his arms crossed in front of him, watching Harry with a huge grin.

‘Don’t laugh. What am I going to do?’ Harry whispers. Niall shrugs.

‘Carry him?’ He suggests smugly. Harry blushes immediately. He tries again calling Louis and shaking his shoulder, to no avail and in the end, he does as Niall suggests. He picks Louis up, bridal style.

Louis still doesn’t wake up. He buries his head in Harry’s neck and wraps his arms around his neck. Niall covers his mouth to avoid laughing loud when he sees Harry blushing furiously at this unexpected physical contact, it’s rather intimate.

He carries Louis, who weighs almost nothing, to his front door. He halts and sighs. Keys, he needs keys.

‘Louis… where are your keys?’ Harry almost begs.

‘Mm mm…pocket.’ Louis mumbles, stirring a little. Right… pocket how come Harry didn’t think of that. He sets Louis on his feet and keeps him steady against the wall. Louis barely opens his eyes, but he’s not sleeping anymore. Harry fumbles in the pockets of Louis’ jacket… no keys.

Louis giggles. Harry sighs.

“‘S in my jeans.’ He slurs. Harry sighs audibly, apparently, Louis has no intention of helping him. Harry tries the front pocket and … voilà, there they are. He reaches around Louis to open the door and then helps Louis inside.

‘You think you can manage from here?’ Harry asks. Louis leans against wall and shakes his head.

‘No… carry me.’ he lets himself fall forward against Harry’s chest. Harry catches him and picks him up … again.

‘Where’s your bedroom?’  He asks while Louis makes himself comfortable against his chest.

‘Door left. You smell nice.’ Louis answers, his head burrowing once more in Harry’s curls.

‘Thank you.’ Harry can’t help but chuckle. He opens the first door to the left and indeed it is a bedroom. He walks around the bed and slowly sets Louis down on it.

‘You need anything else?’

‘You… stay.’ Louis pulls him by his shirt, Harry loses balances and falls on top of Louis.

‘Hi.’ Louis smiles softly when their faces are only inches from each other.

‘Uhm… hi.’ Harry replies. Here he is on top of the man he wants, who just told him he wants Harry to stay, now why doesn’t it feel right?

‘Uhm… you’re drunk. I don’t think I should stay.’ Harry whispers trying to pull away a little, but Louis is not having it. He places his hand in Harry’s neck and pulls his head down. Their lips touch roughly. Harry isn’t strong enough to resist the kiss. He complies, when Louis’ tongue demands entrance, Harry just parts his lips, letting Louis’ tongue explore. Louis’ hands start wandering to the waistband of Harry’s jeans.

‘Harry! You’re still in here?’ Niall calls from the corridor. Oh shit! Niall, of course, he’s worried.

‘I’ll be there in a sec.’ He shouts back.

‘I have to go. I can’t stay.’ Harry gets up as quickly as he can. He sees the hurt on Louis’ face. He curses himself for upsetting him, but he has no choice really. Louis will probably regret all this tomorrow morning, besides… he’s not free.

‘Sleep well, Louis. I had a lovely night.’ he closes the door behind him and finds Niall staring at him.

‘It’s not what you think.’ He says as he walks past Niall to the front door.

‘Whatever you say, mate.’ Niall quietly answers.

They drive back to the practice in silence.

 


	5. 5

  

 

‘Harry?’ Niall asks when they’re sitting outside, enjoying the sun while they still can, according to the weather forecast it’s going to get a lot cooler in the next week.

‘Mmm…’ Harry replies, his head still leaning against the backrest of his chair, sunglasses on his nose. 

‘Can I ask you something?’ 

Harry sits up and pulls the sunglasses from his nose, Niall sounds serious. 

‘Sure.’ 

‘What’s going on between you and Louis Tomlinson?’ There’s a slight worried look in his eyes. 

‘Nothing.’ he replies, hoping Niall won’t ask anymore difficult questions, knowing he will. Harry isn’t sure he has an answer though. Louis confuses him, a lot. 

‘Liar… you’ve never been good at lying, mate.’ Niall continues, leaning forward. ‘Look, you don’t have to tell me the details, just be careful, yeah. I don’t want you to get hurt. You deserve a nice guy who is treating you with love, not some straight guy with apparent issues. I like Louis as a friend, but I don’t like how he’s behaving around you.’ 

‘What makes you say that? I said there’s nothing going on between us.’ Harry answers stiffly. 

‘Harry,... I saw you two kissing in Louis’ bedroom, I heard what he said. And I know you have more than a crush on him.’ Niall knows and sees too much, Harry thinks. He takes a deep breath and decides to be honest with Niall. 

‘We kissed, yeah. I had a slight break down at the festival. He told me I was sweet, kind and attractive and that I am perfect the way I am. It’s not easy hearing that from the guy you’re attracted to, knowing he’s… not available. He kissed me, I didn’t initiate the kiss. He wanted me to stay. Maybe I would have stayed if you hadn’t shown up. I don’t know if I would have been strong enough to resist.’ He looks down, playing with the sunglasses in his hand. 

‘You’re going to get your heart broken if you continue this; I don’t like what he’s doing to you. Confront him, make sure he’s not just playing with you, because his girlfriend is away.’ Niall says. ‘Tonight might be a good opportunity.’ 

‘Oh? How come?’ Harry asks. 

‘We’re invited at Liam’s for a barbecue. He just send a text. It’s just you, me, Louis and him, he says.’ 

‘We can decline…’ Harry says in a weak attempt of avoiding meeting with Louis and confronting him. 

Six hours later he stands in front of Louis’ front door, about to ring the bell, when he hears Louis’ voice, it sounds like he’s in a heated conversation over the phone. Louis is apparently outside at the back of the house, arguing with someone. 

‘You promised, Amanda! I can’t go on like this.’  He hears Louis yelling. Harry doesn’t know what to do. Does he ring the bell? Does he go around the back, make his presence known? 

‘You don’t need to threaten me, I know what’s at stake; you’ve been reminding me ever since I got here.’ Louis is angry, no doubt about it. 

‘You don’t know what it’s like. You can do whatever you like and with whom you like when you’re not in Milldale, I’m stuck here. You made sure the entire village knows we’re together, so I can’t start something with someone else, not even secretly, because they will find out.’ Louis replies frustrated. 

‘Well, surprise. I did find someone I really like and you’re making it impossible for me to start a relationship with someone I’m attracted to. A guy who is kind, sweet and attractive. Just please, … let me go.’ Louis’ voice ends in an almost desperate whisper. 

Harry gasps. He leans against the wall next to the door. He’s trying to piece the puzzle together a bit. Louis and Amanda are not ‘really’ a couple. Louis wants out of whatever arrangement it is they have. Amanda made a promise once, one she’s breaking now. And… Amanda has got something on Louis that makes it impossible for him to break ‘the arrangement’. 

All of a sudden it makes more sense; Amanda and Zayn, who are probably a real couple. Louis is attracted to… him? Harry? LOUIS WANTS TO START A RELATIONSHIP WITH HIM? 

Harry is shaking his head; he needs time to process the new information. He presses the doorbell. It takes a while before the door is opened by a gorgeous looking Louis, there’s still a trace of anger in his eyes when he opens the door, but it soon fades when Harry greets him with a smile. 

‘Hi, ready to go? I’m starving.’ Harry smiles. He’s trying hard to hide he’s been eavesdropping. 

‘Didn’t you have lunch?’ Louis smiles back. He grabs his jacket from the hook, steps outside, locks the door and follows Harry to his car.

‘Niall not with you?’ Louis wonders. 

‘He left a little earlier. Picked up something from the Co-op and was going straight to Liam’s’  Harry explains. 

‘Nice car, you have.’ Louis’s hand strokes over the car surface. 

‘Thank you, I love my Beetle.’ Harry proudly tells him. Louis looks at him. 

‘A bit impractical for a vet, isn’t it?’ There’s a twinkle in his eyes. Harry pretends to be offended. 

‘You can walk, if you like.’ He says, nose in the air. Louis laughs. 

‘No thanks, I was just teasing. It’s a lovely car, honestly.’ 

‘I know you were teasing. And you’re right, it’s not the most convenient car for a vet in the country. I usually take James’ or Niall’s car to do the visits. It’s just… it took me so long to afford this car, I find it hard to part with.’ He admits when they’re in the car. ‘Watch this.’ Harry presses the button and the roof folds down. 

‘Cool! I’d love a ride in this car.’ Louis sighs, leaning back in the seat, putting his sunglasses on. 

‘We can do that! I’m off next weekend, we could go somewhere...I mean, if you like, of course.’ Harry replies eagerly. 

‘Sounds good, yeah… I’d love that.’Louis replies softly. 

‘Deal! Now let’s go to that barbecue before I’m really starving. God, I sound like Niall. I really spend too much time with him.’ Harry mutters. His stomach is doing somersaults, he doubts it’s from being hungry. 

‘Liam’s barbecues are really great; not just hamburgers, but steak from his own cattle. It’s really good meat.’ Louis licks his lips, thinking about their meal for the night. 

‘James agrees with you.’ Harry remembers James praising Liam Payne’s cows. 

‘You’ll agree with us, once you’ve tried some.’ Louis assures him. 

It’s only a short drive to the Payne farm, but Louis is enjoying the ride in the cabrio a lot. He’s smiling contently, giggles when Harry almost loses the scarf he’d tied around his head to keep his curls together. 

James and Louis are right; the meat is perfect, and so is the company. Niall and Harry tease both Liam and Louis about the night before. Liam laughs, but doesn’t remember much, he apologizes to Niall anyway. Louis remembers vaguely, he’s blushing when Niall teases him about how Harry had to pick him up and carry him to his house. Harry’s face is blank, Liam looks at Louis and raises an eyebrow. Niall leaves the part out where he went into Louis’ house and witnessed Louis and Harry kissing. 

It’s still early when they say goodbye, three of them having to get up early the next morning. Harry drives Louis back to his place. 

‘I’m sorry you had to carry me inside the house last night.’ Louis says quietly, fumbling with his jacket, not looking at Harry. 

‘It’s fine. You were drunk. Do you remember last night?’ Harry waits anxiously for Louis’ reply. 

‘We kissed… I asked you to stay. You didn’t want to. Yes, I remember.’ Louis’ voice is barely audible, he seems embarrassed. 

Harry stops in front of the cottage. Louis reaches for the handle to get out. 

‘Louis...wait. Can we talk for a bit?’ Harry asks. It’s now or never, he thinks. 

‘Uhm… yeah.’ Louis sits back in the seat, tensely. 

‘I… uhm… I would have stayed, you know, but … you’re not available.’ Harry rubs his neck. He finds it hard to talk about this. 

‘Right, you assume I’m in a relationship, just like everyone else does.’ Louis sounds bitter. 

‘Aren’t you?’ 

‘I’m not in a romantic relationship, if that is what you’re asking.’ Louis’ voice is a mixture of sadness, anger and bitterness. 

‘Good. I’m going to kiss you now.’ Harry is surprised by his own forwardness. He leans in. Louis looks up in surprise, but doesn’t waste any time. He wraps his arms around Harry’s neck and pulls Harry towards him. The gear stick presses painfully in Harry’s ribs, but he gladly accepts being bruised tomorrow. 

Harry doubts if he’s ever kissed someone this long. His lips are raw when he pulls back. His ribs numb from being attacked by the gear stick over and over again. They look at each other with a sheepish grin on their faces. Louis reaches for the handle once again. 

‘Thanks for driving me back. I’d ask you inside, but I know you have to get up early tomorrow, so I won’t. Sleep well, Harry.’ He quickly kisses Harry once more on his lips and then gets out of the car. 

‘Sleep well, Louis.’ Harry says before the door on the passenger’s side closes. He turns the car and waves at Louis who’s standing in front of his cottage, waiting for Harry to drive away. 

Niall is already asleep when Harry comes back. He decides to talk to Captain for a while. He needs to tell someone and the parrot won’t judge.Captain, however, is not in the mood for a nightly conversation; he tells Harry to ‘Piss off!’. So much for talking then. Harry sighs, bows and pulls the cloth over the cage and goes to bed. 

The next week passes by quickly. Harry finds out why Poppy was so nervous and forgetful all the time when she runs into the practice on Tuesday morning. 

‘I passed! I finally passed! I can’t believe it!’ She shouts. Her ponytail is jumping up and down with her. Her face is red from excitement and her smile is one of the happiest Harry’s ever seen. Violet and Nick wrap her in a hug. 

‘I’m so happy for you, love. You deserved it!’ Violet gives Poppy a quick peck on her cheek. 

‘So you’re a fully qualified nurse now. I told you, you could do it!’ Nick says when he releases Poppy from the hug. 

‘Good for you Poppy! This calls for a celebration, don’t you think Violet?’ Niall winks. 

Violet smiles and immediately walks to the phone. She orders cake from the bakery. 

Harry wraps his arms around Poppy’s shoulder. “Congratulations, Poppy. I’m afraid I didn’t know you had an exam, you’d better tell me about it.’ 

When they sit down in the staff room later, enjoying coffee and cake, Poppy tells Harry how she kept failing that last exam over and over again, becoming less confident every time she had to take it. 

‘Thanks to Nick, I finally passed.’ She says, looking with grateful eyes at her co-worker. Nick winks at her. ‘He helped me by asking random questions at random hours during the day, kept repeating the ones I missed until I got them right.’ 

On Thursday Sophia Smith takes the practice’s little guest home, who now goes by the name Sable. 

James and his family return on Friday; Tripp is jumping up and down with joy at seeing Max again. 

Harry smiles, he’s loving living in Milldale a little more every day.  


***** 

Harry turns and turns before the mirror in his room. The skinnies are really tight, but fit perfectly. His blue shirt clings to his torso in the right places, he goes for the sexy look, unbuttons the top three buttons. He puts on the camel boots, turns again. The new haircut looks good, he feels more… sensual. He’d been thinking about cutting his hair a little shorter for a while and yesterday he finally had the guts to actually visit the hairstylist on the village square and have his curls cut significantly shorter.He grabs the keys, his boots, the backpack and the picnic basket and walks downstairs. 

James and his family are sitting outside enjoying a late breakfast. 

‘Well, well. Look who’s all dressed up.’ James wiggles his eyebrows. 

‘You’re looking great, Harry. Have fun today!’  Julia smiles. Max and Carey wave goodbye and Tripp races a few laps around Harry’s Beetle until James calls him back. 

Louis is already waiting for him. It’s busy in Chapel Lane; villagers greet him as they make their way to the church. Father Cowell stands next to the door, greeting the congregation. He nods to Harry, as way of greeting. 

Louis giggles as he takes place in the passenger’s seat, he throws his boots, wrapped in a paper bag, in the back. 

‘Good morning.’ he says when he’s in the car.’Father Cowell has been watching me since I closed my front door, probably wondering if I was finally going to attend church. I wonder what he’s thinking now. He probably disapproves.’ Louis giggles. 

Harry grins. “That’s a good possibility. Hi, by the way.’’ 

‘Where are we going?’ Louis asks once they’re driving out of the village. 

‘I was thinking we could go to Ingleton, see the waterfalls?’ Harry says while he takes a turn to the left. 

‘Good, yeah, it’s a great walk. Did you bring your boots?’ Louis looks over his shoulder, but doesn’t spot Harry’s boots. 

‘Yeah they’re in the back with my backpack. Julia gave me a picnic basket, but I figured it wasn’t very handy.’ 

‘You’re becoming a true countryman, very practical. Although… in that outfit, you look more like a popstar. I like your hair, by the way. You really have beautiful curls.’ Louis compliments him. 

It’s only a short ride to Ingleton. They change into their boots. Harry transfers the content of the basket to his backpack. They buy tickets at the entrance of the trail and walk through Swilla Glen; oak trees, birches and hazel lining the path along the River Twiss. They halt at the Money Tree; a tree where thousands of coins are hammered into the trunk by visitors. Of course they add their own coins to the collection. 

They cross the Manor Bridge to Pecca Falls. They’ve been chatting about work until now. Harry learns that Louis is still hoping to find a position as a drama teacher in the future, but he loves teaching the little ones for now. Louis comes from a large family: he has six siblings, all of them a lot younger than Louis is. Harry tells him about his mum and Robin and his older sister. 

‘Can I ask you something?’ Harry asks when they’re almost at Pecca Bridge, spotting the first waterfall of the trail. 

‘Yeah?’ Louis steps on the bridge first. Harry stands beside him. 

‘Why did you pick me on that first night we met, you know… for the challenge?’ 

Louis laughs. 

‘Honestly? I had to pick a random guy. You were the only one I didn’t know. You were with Niall, so I thought you were a friend of Niall’s and just in the village for a visit and I’d never see you again. Besides, you were the best looking man in the pub, very attractive. Not a difficult choice.’ 

‘I see. And the kiss itself?’ Harry continues. He wants to know. 

‘I lied when we met the second time. I loved the kiss; I got carried away a little, remember? I only discovered you were the new vet when we left the pub that first night. I’m sorry for lying. It’s just… it’s difficult, complicated when everyone assumes you’re straight and in a relationship with a Thompson Bailey sister. When the truth is the opposite: I’m gay and single.’ Louis sighs deeply. 

‘I’m sorry to hear this. I’d like to know what happened that you ended up in a situation like that, but only if you’re ready. I’d like to get to know you, spend time with you. I’m not good at casual, you need to know that. I don’t know what you want out of this.’ Harry confesses quietly. 

‘I haven’t been in a relationship since uni. I really like you, … a lot. I’d love to try, but you need to know I’m not entirely free. I do have, let’s say, an arrangement, with Amanda I can’t break without consequence. I doubt I’m boyfriend material for you. I’m not out in the village, not my choice, by the way. I don’t know how to go about a romantic relationship right now.’ Louis visibly winces at the last sentence. He looks at Harry, hopelessly. Harry frames Louis’ face. 

‘Then we’re going to have to be sneaky about it for the time being. Go out of the village together on day trips, weekends away if work allows, lads nights with Liam and Niall. We’ll think of something. It’s not ideal, but if that’s what it takes for us to be together, I’m willing to try.’ Harry softly kisses Louis on the lips. Louis smiles, his eyes are a bit wet. 

‘I can’t believe you’re willing to try… with me. Harry, you have no idea what that means to me. Are you sure about this?’ 

‘Yes, I’m certain. I know I lack a lot of background information and that it’s going to be complicated, but yes… I want to.’ Harry kisses him again. 

‘Thanks for trusting me. Now Casanova, let’s walk.’ Louis runs over the bridge and Harry chases him. 

It’s a great day out, they sit on the rocks at Thornton Force, enjoying their lunch, they have dinner in a pub outside Milldale and when Harry drives into Chapel Lane, Louis asks him. 

‘Will you come inside?’ 

‘As long as I don’t have to carry you!’ Harry teases him. 

‘Harry Styles, are you implying that I’m heavy?’ Louis crosses his arms in front of him. 

‘I’m not… I was just merely saying I’m too tired to carry you.’ Harry grins. 

Harry parks the car and they walk inside, no prying eyes from across the street, the church is closed.

‘You want coffee?’ 

‘Yes, thanks.’  Harry sits down on the sofa. He looks around. It’s a small, but cosy living room. 

‘Here you go.’ Louis hands Harry a mug. 

‘I see you have quite a film collection, we should do a movie night.’ Harry suggests. 

‘Great idea!’ 

‘I have another great idea.' 

‘Yeah?’ 

‘Yeah.’ He carefully takes Louis’ mug from his hands and places it on a small table next to the sofa, together with his own mug. 

He pulls Louis on top of him. 

‘I think I like this idea.’ Louis smiles at Harry.

It’s way past midnight when Harry leaves Chapel Lane with a happy smile on his face.

 

***** 

Weeks pass by. Harry divides his time between work and Louis. So far, nobody suspects they’re more than friends. Sometimes they’re joined by Liam and Niall, the only people in the village who know the true nature of their relationship, although Harry thinks James suspects something. Niall still has his doubts, but he supports Harry. Liam seems to be a bit relieved by their relationship. And Amanda… Harry hasn’t seen her around in weeks, but knows she calls Louis. He’s always a bit upset after they’ve talked on the phone. Harry really hates what she’s doing to Louis; he still doesn’t know what the arrangement is, though. Louis always diverts their conversation to another topic whenever the name Amanda comes up in their talks. 

It’s September, school has started again. It makes it more difficult for Louis and Harry to be together, but so far they manage to sneak away on weekends. 

On Saturday morning Harry stretches out in bed, the sun is peaking through the window. A reasonable sunny day and Harry has the day off. Louis is visiting his parents in Doncaster for the weekend. Harry gets up and decides he wants to go shopping in Harrogate. 

It’s almost noon when he arrives. He parks his Beetle at the Victoria Car Park, conveniently close to the shopping centre. He spends two hours going through the shops and ends up with a new grey jumper, two black skinnies, black boots and a winter jacket. He thinks he’s made sensible choices this time. Soon it will be autumn and he’ll be freezing in his T-shirts and satin and silk shirts. He also finds a pinkish beanie he likes. He’s about to go back to his car when he remembers he’s got Zayn’s card. 

He decides to have a look at the gallery where Zayn’s paintings are on exhibit. He uses his mobile phone to find the gallery’s address. It’s tucked away in an alley. He looks through the window, before he enters. It’s a small place, a bit dark. 

‘Hello?’ he announces himself. 

‘Coming!’ he hears a voice coming from the back. He hears footsteps hurrying towards the shop. 

‘Hi!’ Harry smiles when he recognizes Zayn. 

‘Hi…, hey I know who you are! You were at the club a while back. Let me think… the vet, right?’ Zayn smiles and shakes Harry’s hand. 

‘Correct, I’m Harry. I was in the area and thought I’d drop by.’ 

‘That’s nice of you. Let me show you around.’ Zayn offers. 

Zayn shows him his paintings; they’re quite colourful and abstract. Harry likes it. Zayn tells him he works at the gallery part-time. 

They turn to the other wall. More paintings, different painter, soft pastel colours, mainly landscapes. Harry looks at a signature on a painting of the Yorkshire Moors. 

‘Who’s ATB?’ Harry asks. ‘I like this painting very much, don’t get me wrong I like yours too!’ he quickly apologizes to Zayn. Zayn grins. 

‘No offense taken. It’s beautiful isn’t it?’ He says fondly. 

‘It’s amazing; all those purple and red tones mixed together.’ Harry admires the painting. ‘Who is the painter?’ Harry is in awe. 

‘It’s Amanda’s.’ Zayn smirks. 

“WHAT?’ Harry quickly turns to Zayn. He’s shocked. ‘Amanda as in Amanda Thompson Bailey, your girlfriend?’ 

‘The very same. She’s a professional artist, didn’t you know?’ Zayn asks in surprise. 

‘Nope. Thought she had some PR job in London, at least that’s what I’m told.’ 

‘She had... once, a few years ago, just so she could open the gallery.’ Zayn answers. 

‘She owns the gallery?’ Harry gets more confused by the minute. 

‘She did; she just sold it. We’re moving to New York soon. I got an invitation to exhibit my work at a small, but known gallery. Amanda wants to open her own gallery in the Big Apple. It’s a huge step for both of us, it's going to be challenging.’ Zayn tells Harry excitedly. Harry feels a little dizzy. ‘Mate, you’re looking all pale suddenly. Let’s get you some water and a chair. Are you alright?’ 

‘Hardly.’ Harry manages to let out. 

Zayn quickly gets a chair and pushes Harry down on it and runs to the back to fetch him a glass of water. 

‘Thanks. I’m sorry.’ Harry apologizes to him. 

‘What happened?’ Zayn inquires with a frown on his forehead. 

‘Your story, that’s what happened.’ Harry sighs. 

‘Oh… ‘ 

‘Zayn, have you ever met Amanda’s parents?’ Harry asks carefully. 

‘No… they don’t want to meet me. We’ve tried many times. They know she doesn’t work in London, they know she paints and owns a gallery. They know she’s with me. Her mother never approved of her chosen education and the people she surrounded herself with. She wants Amanda to marry someone in their own circle, a high-educated bloke with money. Amanda keeps up appearances for her mother’s sake when she’s in Milldale, she even got herself a fake boyfriend, someone she knew from uni. He used to pose naked for her painting class. I think he studied drama. He got in financial trouble. I think he worked as a stripper in a club near uni and earned a little extra by modelling. Her parents see him as a temporary boyfriend. Of course they don’t know anything about his ‘erotic past’.To them he’s just ‘a school teacher.’ Not posh enough to marry their daughter.’ 

‘Holy shit….fuck…’ Is all Harry can utter. 

‘Yeah, you can say that again. Anyway it’s only another couple of weeks and then we’re gone.’ Zayn sighs. 

‘What about that guy, the model?’ 

‘She’s going to ‘break up’ with him and then leave.’ Zayn says. ‘Do you know him? I think his name is Louis. Hold on, there’s a painting of him somewhere in the back room. Come with me.’ 

Harry’s head is buzzing with all the new and unexpected information his poor brain is trying to process. He follows Zayn to the back room. Zayn moves a few taller paintings and then smiles. 

‘Here he is!’ He motions for Harry to come closer. Zayn picks up the painting and sets it on a table against the wall. 

‘Louis…’ Harry whispers. ‘He’s beautiful.’ 

‘You know him?’ Zayn asks curiously. 

‘Yeah, I do.’  Harry thinks it wiser not to mention that he is in a true relationship with the man in the painting. 

Zayn looks at the clock. 

‘I’m sorry I have to go, I have to deliver one of Amanda’s paintings to a customer. It was great seeing you. I’ll tell Amanda you love her painting.’ 

They say goodbye. When Harry walks back to the car park he tries to digest Zayn’s story. It’s one big puzzle and he gathers piece by piece. He’s still not sure about the big picture, still a few pieces missing in this confusing puzzle.

In bed that night, he tries to piece a bit more of the puzzle together. He’s amazed at himself that he isn’t upset about Louis’ past as a stripper and nude model, surprised… yeah, but it doesn’t upset him. 

He can understand how it might be a bit of a problem if he had kept that part of his work experience hidden from the school board. In that case… maybe Louis isn’t helping Amanda, but is being blackmailed by her. That would explain his anger towards her. 

‘If that’s the case… what a mess.’ he whispers to himself in the dark.

 

*****

 

Harry locks Niall’s car and heads to the entrance, but halts when he sees Niall and Liam and two dogs. Liam persuading a whimpering Watson to go inside the practice, pulling the leash softly. Niall is talking to Tripp who’s sitting in front of the door showing his teeth and growling. Harry puts a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loud. 

‘Hi lads, what’s the problem?’ His eyes are sparkling with amusement. 

‘Don’t laugh!’ Niall glares at him. Liam lets out a desperate sigh. 

‘Tripp is being ridiculous. He thinks Watson is going to steal his bone.’ Niall says as he tries to pick up the bone, but Tripp is not having it. He goes to sit on it and barks furiously at him. 

‘What’s happening here?’ James peeks around the door. 

‘Your dog is guarding his bone and the practice.’ Niall mutters. 

‘Hi Liam. Well, let me take care of it. Tripp! Come here, boy!’ James commands. Tripp glances at him, but doesn’t move an inch. James sighs. He goes inside and comes back with a treat for both Tripp and Watson, neither dog appreciates it. Tripp keeps barking and growling and Watson presses himself against Liam’s leg and keeps whimpering. 

Meanwhile they’ve attracted a few more spectators, several clients are wondering what’s going on outside and Violet is peeking through the window. 

Poppy arrives on her bicycle and places it against the wall, she removes the helmet from her head and walks towards the small gathering. She is engrossed in some text on her mobile and only stops walking when she sees the entrance is blocked by dogs and men. She raises her eyebrows. 

Harry quickly explains what’s going on. 

‘Really?’ She grins, shakes her head and walks to Tripp. Again he’s showing his disapproval by growling. 

‘Oh shut up, you!’  Poppy says, plants her hands on her hips, stares at Tripp and growls back. Tripp looks up in surprise and steps back. Poppy picks up the bone, throws it aside and walks into the practice. 

The four men stare at each other, dumbfounded. The clients are laughing when the men walk inside, followed by a reluctant and whimpering Watson. 

Tripp walks to his bone and still confused, he lies down next to it. 

Watson is treated for flea allergy, he gets a bi-monthly injection. When Liam leaves, Harry walks to the examine room where he finds Niall and James examining Captain. 

‘What’s wrong with him?’ Harry asks. ‘Hi Captain, are you not feeling well?’ The bird moans and covers his eyes with a wing. Harry looks up at Niall and James. They shrug. 

Niall sighs. 

‘I don’t understand. He was alright until two days ago. He eats well, he’s just quiet and keeps moaning.’ 

‘Close your eyes, go to sleep!’ and then the parrot moans again. ‘Harrryyyy!! Lou-eee!’ Captain utters and moans again. Niall and James stare at Harry. 

‘Mate… care to explain? What did you do to him?’ Niall wiggles his eyebrows at him. James crosses his arms in front of his chest and smirks. Harry feels the heat rise in his body, his cheeks are bright red. 

‘Oh God, this is embarrassing!’ Harry covers his eyes with both hands. 

‘Come on, Styles, we’re waiting. You apparently scarred the bird for life. We want to know how!’ James snickers. 

‘Uhm… geez, thanks Captain. So… Louis and I may have made out in the living room? Captain was his usual charming self, by commenting ‘bollocks’... 

James and Niall are bursting out in laughter. Niall is leaning against the table and James is supporting himself against the doorframe. 

Harry glares at the bird. ‘Yeah… so, I told him to close his eyes and go to sleep. Apparently, he didn’t go to sleep.’ 

‘Oh my God, this is the best joke I’ve ever heard.’ James wipes the tears from his eyes with his hands. 

‘Mate, all your effort in teaching him nice words and he picks up… this!’ Niall can’t stop laughing. 

Harry leans against the wall and wonders how come he always ends up in embarrassing situations. He walks out of the room. 

‘Piss off!’ Captain yells. 

Harry flips him… the bird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about that for a plot twist? In the next chapters we'll find out a bit more about that 'arrangement'. As I'm posting this I'm on holiday in the Scottish Highlands for a week; therefore I'm not much online. The next chapter is going to take a little longer this time, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter... quite a bit of drama, but I promise, there's a happy ending. I hope you enjoyed the story! If you like it, here's the [tumblr post](http://noellehenry.tumblr.com/post/159348349399/allowed-to-fall-by-noellehenry-summary-vet) for the story.

 

  

 

 

‘Amanda, wants to meet, says it’s urgent.’ Louis puts down his phone, after he’s read the text.

‘When?’ Harry asks. They’re having dinner together at Louis’ place when Louis receives Amanda’s message.

‘In an hour, at her parents’ house.’ Louis leans his head against the wall.

‘Okay, do you want me to stay here or…’ Harry is a bit unsure on what to do. Louis suddenly looks tense and he still hasn’t mentioned anything about his arrangement with Amanda to him. It frustrates and hurts Harry. He wishes Louis would confide in him.

‘I don’t know what time I’ll be back, maybe you’d better go home.’ Louis stands up and clears the table.

‘Yeah, okay. If that’s what you want.’ Harry helps Louis clean up. They’re both silent.

When Harry shrugs on his coat he asks.

‘Louis… will you call me after you’ve been to see her, please?’

‘Yeah… yeah of course.’ Louis says, he gives Harry a quick kiss on his lips.

When he’s in his car, he takes a deep breath. He’s feeling nervous, not knowing why exactly, but something tells him things are going downhill as of tonight. Instead of driving home he decides to drive to the Windy Miller.

It’s October. It’s been raining heavily for days, and there’s more to come accompanied by heavy winds according to the weather forecast. Harry almost runs from his car to the door. Inside the Windy Miller it is warm and cosy. He orders a non-alcoholic drink and looks around for someone he knows. Except for a few older men and ladies there are not many people around. The bad weather must have kept most customers home.

He goes to a booth at the back where he spots a young man, sitting alone. From the back he looks familiar. Harry approaches him and smiles when he recognizes him.

‘Zayn! What are you doing here?’ Harry greets him with a smile.

‘Harry! Am I glad to see you! Please take a seat.’ Zayn blurts out in relief.

‘Oh my, that bad?’ Harry sits down opposite Zayn.

‘Yeah, I’ve met Amanda’s parents.’ He looks up at Harry with sombre eyes.

‘I take it, it didn’t go well?’

Zayn shakes his head.

‘Her father isn’t so bad, just a confused old man, but her mother refused to meet me at first when we showed up at the house to collect some of Amanda’s things before we move to New York. It wasn’t until Amanda’s sister showed up that Mrs. Thompson Bailey finally gave in.’

‘Ah, Maggie; she’s quite something.’ Harry nods with a smile.

‘Yeah, she is. I can’t believe she immediately took our side.’ Zayn tells in wonder. ‘She told her mother flat out to let Amanda live her own life as she chooses to and to stop interfering in her younger sister’s life. Apparently none of the three children actually live up to Mrs. Thompson Bailey’s expectations. Maggie is still single and has no intentions to marry, Alex is getting married to a man and Amanda is fleeing the country with an artist.’

‘I’ve never met their mother.’ Harry says in thought. The only Thompson Bailey he hasn’t met in all the months since he moved to Milldale.

‘Well, from my experience; you’re not missing out. Mr. Thompson Bailey was just totally confused. I kind of felt for him. He kept asking who I was and where Louis was. He wanted Louis around, kept asking for him. He was panicking and Amanda got furious, even though she knows her dad has Alzheimer. She send a video to her dad’s phone of Louis stripping at the club where he once worked and included the caption ‘ _not the perfect boyfriend_ ’ and told her father ‘now you’ve got him’. Her mother was totally upset at seeing the video.Maggie just stared at it with big eyes. I was speechless at Amanda’s action, you know. I felt really uncomfortable there. And so… I just fled the house. I ended up here. Amanda has the keys to the van.’ Zayn tells him the story.

‘Oh my God.’ Harry whispers. ’And Louis went to the house after Amanda texted him.’

‘You were… with him?’ Zayn looks up with curiosity.

‘Yeah… we’re… together, in secret; because of that stupid arrangement he has with Amanda!’ Harry almost shouts in frustration.

‘Oh God… what a mess.’ Zayn grabs Harry’s hand. ‘I’m so sorry, mate.’

They hear people giggle at the bar, it has become more crowded since Harry got in earlier. He sees Nick at the bar, making eye contact with him. Harry motions for him to come over. Nick quickly walks his way.

‘Hey Nick, what’s all the commotion about? Oh, by the way, this is Zayn, Amanda’s boyfriend.’ Harry says. Nick raises an eyebrow and curses quietly. He almost shoves his phone in Harry’s face.

‘This vid is going around, thought you might want to know… since you know…’ He clumsily explains, still glancing at Zayn.

Harry’s face goes pale, he feels the blood drain from his veins and then turns the screen towards Zayn, whose mouth falls open, his eyes go wide.

‘What the hell! What is she doing?!’ Zayn shouts, getting up from the table.

‘I assume, you mean Amanda; it’s not from her though. One of the men over at the bar received the vid from old Thompson Bailey and send it to us.’ Nick quietly says.

‘Fuck!’ Zayn says wholeheartedly and then turns his gaze back to Harry. ‘I’m so sorry, Harry. We should go find them.’

‘No need… they’re just walking through the door together.’ Nick nods towards the door.

A mad Amanda and a nervous Louis walk through the door together.

‘Hey Tomlinson, give us a show, like you do in that video.’ One of the men at the bar, clearly drunk, shouts. He holds up his phone. Louis freezes and stands still with a devastated look on his face. Amanda nearly runs to the bar, grabs the man’s phone and starts cursing. Louis looks around and sees Harry, Nick and Zayn who are staring at him. He turns around and runs.

‘Fuck! I’ve got to go after him. Zayn, you deal with Amanda.’ Harry quickly gets up, grabs his car keys and runs to the door.

It’s still raining heavily, Harry can’t see much. First he looks around the pub, no sign of Louis. Then he remembers Louis took his car to see Amanda at the big house. He runs to his car and starts the engine. Maybe he just went home. When Harry arrives at Chapel Lane, there are no lights on at the cottage. Louis may have gone straight to bed. Harry knocks on the door, there’s no answer. He walks around the house in the heavily pouring rain and when there’s no sign of Louis, he runs back to his car. Louis’ car isn’t parked at its usual spot either. Harry decides to try the school, but once he’s arrived at the primary school he sees that  Louis’ car isn’t there either, nor is there light on in the building.

‘Where did you go?’ Harry whispers to himself desperately. He leans his head on the steering wheel, trying to think of somewhere Louis might have gone to.

‘Of course… Liam Payne.’ Harry quickly turns around and drives towards the Payne farm in extremely bad weather conditions.

The wind is howling, autumn leaves are falling; October has seen lots of rain so far, but now there is a storm added to the never ending stream of water falling from the sky.

Harry’s vision is blurred by the relentless slanting rain. The wipers are on full speed. It’s dark and he has no idea where he’s going. He drives carefully through the narrow country lanes. He’s driving on instinct and thinks he’s somewhere just outside Milldale on the road to Ledale. His Beetle is completely unsuitable for this type of weather.

Harry navigates his car towards the farm, at least he hopes he does. Nothing seems familiar. Twigs hit the car’s body and he narrowly misses a bin that comes flying over the road. He hits the brakes to avoid colliding with another bin that lies in the middle of the road. The sudden movement causes the Beetle to aquaplane and it spins around a few times. Harry loses control over the car and it sails into the whirling stream beside the road. The lights go out and the engine gives one last moan before it stops.

Suddenly it’s dark and silent in the car, save for the howling wind and the water that keeps hitting the car on the side. Harry is scared; he feels his heart pounding against his chest, he has trouble breathing.The water takes the car downstream. He unfastens the seat-belt, just as the car hits something; a stone bridge stops the car from drifting further down the stream.

Harry takes a deep breath and tries to open the door, to no avail. The pressure of the water on the outside is too strong. He grabs the emergency hammer, attached to the car floor and bangs with it on the window, covering his face with his scarf and his hands with his gloves. Finally the window breaks.

‘Thank God.’ he utters heartfelt. He hammers a few times more until the window is completely shattered and the glass falls out. He quickly moves his legs through the window and pushes himself up. A bit of wiggling with his bum and he’s outside, leaning against the car, his feet and legs in the water. He scans his surroundings, there’s nothing but darkness. He doesn’t want to stay in the water, but he’s also afraid of leaving the car. He feels in the pocket of his jacket for his phone, it’s not there. It must have slipped from his pocket. He slowly turns around to look through the broken window, hoping it fell on the seat; it’s not there. He just has to wait until someone comes looking for him, **_if_ ** they come looking for him. Only Nick knows he’s out on the road, looking for Louis. Harry needs to stay positive now and… he needs to get out of the water soon. He paddles as fast as his legs can move, to the bank. The rain continues to fall; it takes all of his power to climb out of the water. He pants and coughs when he’s on his knees on the wet grass. He’s shivering, his legs feel numb and frozen.

‘I have to stand up, walk, move.’ Harry encourages himself, trying to keep himself going. He can’t give up. He needs to tell Louis he loves him. Strange how it takes nearly drowning to see your priorities in life. He loves Louis with all of his heart; he wants to tell him. He wants to show the world he loves Louis. Fuck The Thompson Bailey family… well some of them, anyway.

He gets up slowly, his legs are feeling stiff. He stumbles forward, takes small steps. His body is leaning forward against the adverse wind, while rain is hitting his face. He doesn’t really feel it; all he can think is _Louis, Louis, Louis_. He doesn’t know how long he’s been walking. Minutes? An hour?

There are headlights coming towards him, blinding him. Harry covers his eyes with his arm. He has trouble lifting it; he’s so tired, so very tired.

It’s a car. It stops.

‘Harry! Harry!’ he hears in the far distant, a familiar voice.

‘Louis... ‘ he whispers, before his legs give in. He sinks down on the ground. He feels two arms around him, pressing Harry’s head against his chest.

‘I’m here… let’s take you home. I love you, Harry.’ Harry feels soft lips against his temple. Another pair of arms lift him up. He vaguely hears Louis talking to the man. Another voice… Liam.

He’s wrapped in a blanket, the voices fade away. Harry closes his eyes. He’s safe.

*****

When Harry wakes up he is not in his own bedroom. He’s at Louis’ place, covered in, what feels as a mountain of blankets. It feels comfortable, cosy.

‘Hey… you’re awake.’ Louis sits on a chair next to the bed, reaching for Harry’s cheek, stroking it. Harry leans into the touch.

‘How are you feeling?’ Louis’ voice is soft and gentle.

‘Tired…’ Harry answers. His body feels bruised and he feels like drifting off to sleep again. His stomach growls. Louis giggles.

‘And hungry… Violet brought chicken soup, do you feel up to having some?’

‘Yeah, I think so.’

Louis returns a little later with two bowls of soup for them.

‘Doctor says you need to rest for a few days. You’ve got quite a few bruises on your body, nothing serious though.’ Louis tells him in a quiet tone.

‘You gave us quite a scare, love. Nick alerted almost the entire village when you didn’t come back from …. searching for me. I was at Liam’s when Nick called. I was so scared I’d lost you when we saw your car in the stream.’ Louis’ eyes well up. This time it’s Harry who reaches out for Louis’ cheek and caresses him.

‘I’m here. The thing that kept me going through the entire ordeal was the thought of you. It was then that I realized truly how much I love you.’ Louis surges forward and kisses Harry urgently. It’s a mess, both of them crying, releasing their emotions in each other’s arms.

Hours later, when Harry wakes up again from another round of sleep he sees Niall and Liam sitting in the room.

‘Hi mate. I’ve never been so happy to see you as I am now. ‘ Niall hugs him attentively. When he releases Harry, Liam gives him a hug.

Harry thanks Liam for picking him up and bringing him home to Louis.

‘I’ve never seen Louis so afraid. I can’t tell you how relieved I felt when I saw you stumbling along that road.” Liam confesses.

‘I’ve got some bad news about your car, though.  A tow truck brought it to the garage, but...I’m afraid it’s a total loss.’ Niall bites his lip.

Harry sighs, he’d expected as much, his poor car. ‘Maybe it’s time to buy a country proof vehicle.’ he manages a small smile.

‘Julia and the kids say hi. James is coming by later tonight. Captain misses you. He keeps repeating ‘Harryyy’.’ Niall grins.

‘Followed by ‘Piss off’, right?’ Harry grins back.

‘Yup! Now ‘Close your eyes and go to sleep.’ Niall winks at him.

Harry laughs. Liam looks a bit confused. Niall pats his shoulder and whispers in Liam’s ear. ‘I’ll tell you later.’

*****

‘Louis, please… will you sit down for a while? You must be exhausted.’ Harry grabs Louis’ hand when he’s about to run out of the room again.

Louis looks at him and sighs deeply. He sits down next to the bed.

‘Okay.’ he says, clearly nervous.

‘Hey, will you look at me. It’s only me, okay? I think we need to talk, don’t you?’ Harry softly places his hand on Louis’ arm.

Louis looks down on the ground and whispers. ‘I know.’

‘Shall I start? Tell you what I learned over the past months?’ Harry chooses his words carefully.

Louis looks at him and frowns. ‘What do you mean?’

‘Just… hear me out.’ Harry says.

‘I knew about Amanda and Zayn for quite a while.’ he starts. Louis looks at him in surprise. Harry gives him a small smile and continues. He tells Louis everything he knows. Louis lets him talk, frowns every now and then, but doesn’t comment.

‘Bloody hell! You knew all this time! Why didn’t you let me know?’ Louis exclaims finally. ‘I feel so stupid now.’

‘I wanted to, but you didn’t seem to want to confide in me. I hoped that one day you’d tell me. You never did. Maybe it was wrong of me, but I didn’t know what was wise. I didn’t want to lose you. I love you!’ Harry feels frustrated.

‘What a mess! If only I had told the school board about my past jobs…’ Louis shakes his head. ‘That was the worst decision ever.’

‘Will you tell me now?’ Harry whispers.

‘Yeah… yeah. Can I… can I sit next to you on the bed?’ Louis asks hesitantly. Harry nods.

‘Of course, come here.’ He shuffles a bit to the side to make space for Louis, throws the blanket over both of them. Louis leans his head carefully against Harry’s chest.

‘Is… is this okay?’ Louis asks.

‘Of course.’ He wraps his arm around Louis’ shoulder. Louis takes a deep breath.

‘Amanda got me the interview for the job here; teacher at the Milldale Primary School. She told me if I wanted the job I’d probably best leave out the fact that I’d worked as a stripper at a club and as a nude model. I was never ashamed of my past jobs. I needed the money badly and I didn’t do anything illegal. Mind you, the stripping thing was only for a few weeks. I didn’t feel comfortable on stage with all those men making grabby hands at me. So I followed her advice and left those jobs out of my resumé.’ Louis closes his eyes for a bit before he continues.

‘I had trouble making ends meet. I worked two jobs and still couldn’t afford the tiny flat I lived in. When a friend of mine mentioned they were hiring at the strip club, I auditioned. They hired me, but I soon knew it wasn’t for me. I felt uncomfortable. I was tired all the time and on top of that I was drinking heavily to forget my troubles. I needed to get away from the city. So this job was a heaven sent. I was so happy when I got it. I called Amanda to thank her for helping me and said if she needed ever any help, she just needed to call and then she said that she, in fact, did need help. She needed a boyfriend locally, fake, to stop her parents from pushing her towards some young man she didn’t want. I agreed, I just forgot that, while I was in a fake relationship with a girl, I couldn’t be out in the village as a gay man. I thought it was only temporary but… yeah.’ Harry has wrapped both his arms around his boyfriend and kisses him on top of his head.

‘When I met you, I got frustrated. You were exactly my type and on top of that, into men. I told Amanda, but she said she couldn’t ‘break up’ with me yet. We argued more and more. Until she flipped a couple of days ago. She showed up with her real boyfriend at the house to tell her family she was moving to New York with him, whether they liked it or not. There was a huge row and in her rage Amanda sent the vid she had of me stripping at the club to her father when he kept asking about me. Apparently he was shocked and confused, pressed a few buttons on his phone and send it to all of his contacts.’ He hides his face in Harry’s chest.

‘Oh love, I’m so sorry. How are you feeling?’ Harry quietly asks.

‘To be honest? Shit. Every time I go out the door, I hear people whispering behind my back or calling me names. I’m.... I’m suspended from work.’ Louis confesses.

‘Oh God… for how long?’ Harry claps a hand over his mouth in shock.

‘I have a meeting tonight with the board. They want to hear my side of the story and then they’ll decide. I’m so scared, Harry. I don’t want to lose my job. I love teaching the little ones. I love the village...well, generally. Not so much now everybody’s gossiping, but you know… I’ve got friends here, a nice house and a lovely boyfriend...that is… if you still want me?’ Louis looks up, there’s a sudden fear in his eyes.

‘Hey, don’t! How many times do I have to tell you I love you? I’m committed, if you are.’ Harry reassures him, kissing him on the lips.

‘I’m so lucky to have you as my boyfriend. I love you too. God, when you were missing I was so scared. I forgot all about what happened earlier that night. I only could think about you and if you were okay.’ A sob escapes Louis’ throat.

‘I was thinking about you while I was trying to get out of the water; I needed to tell you how much I loved you, it’s all I could think about. Do you want me to come tonight? For support? I’m sure I’ll manage a few hours out of the house.’ Harry strokes Louis’ hair.

‘Would you? I think I’d love that. Thank you.’ Louis looks up at Harry and stretches to place a soft kiss on his lips.

*****

They wait nervously outside the staffroom in the school building until Louis is called in.

‘Mr. Tomlinson, you can come in now.’ The head of the school opens the door.

‘Good luck, love’ Harry whispers in Louis’ ear.

The door closes behind him and Harry sits alone. He sighs deeply. The door opens again.

‘Mr. Styles? Mr. Tomlinson wants you present in the room, will you join us?’

‘Yes, yes… of course.’ Harry quickly gets up and walks into the room. He nods.

‘Good evening.’ he greets the members of the board. They mumble a greeting back. He sees a few faces, some familiar, some not: Father Cowell, an older woman who introduces herself as Mrs. Thompson Bailey, a few men he hasn’t seen before and… James, who gives him a secretive wink. Harry raises an eyebrow. He didn’t know James was a member of the school board.

‘Mr. Tomlinson, Mr. Styles, welcome.’ One of the men starts his speech. Harry only hears half of what the man is saying. He keeps watching Louis, who is nervously playing with the hem of his shirt.

‘Mr. Tomlinson, please let us hear your side of the story.’ The man gives Louis a nod.

Louis stands up, clears his throat. His voice is shaking when he utters his first words. After a few sentences he sounds more confident and tells the board his story. Harry sees some board members nod when Louis speaks.

‘I’m not ashamed of my former jobs, I am, however, sorry for not mentioning them in my resumé, that was wrong of me.’ Louis concludes.

‘Thank you for informing us. Would you be so kind to wait outside while we discuss your position at the school?’

‘Yes, of course.’ Louis turns to walk to the door. Harry follows him.

‘You did good. I’m proud of you.’ Harry whispers when they’re both seated outside the room again.

‘Thanks… God, I’m nervous. What if they really fire me? What am I going to do?’ He whispers in panic.

‘Hey, calm down. Let’s just wait for the verdict, yeah?’ Harry places his hand on Louis’ arm.

There’s commotion in the staff room. They hear a woman’s voice shout.

‘Oh, for heaven’s sake. Simon! Haven’t you done anything you’re not proud of? Like… sneaking away from Mrs. Pearson’s house and Mrs. Granger’s house when their husbands are out of the village?’

Father Cowell, Simon, protests furiously. Louis and Harry look at each other with raised eyebrows.

‘My, my… who would have thought?’ Louis grins, still nervous. ‘That was Mrs. Thompson Bailey, by the way.’

They hear her telling how she’d done quite a few things she isn’t proud of. And then the voices are muffled again.

They both sigh, a bit impatient. All of a sudden there’s a silence in the boardroom. A while later the door opens again.

‘You can come in now, both of you.’ The head of the school calls them back in.

‘Mr. Tomlinson, Louis. We’ve come to a decision, unanimously. The board has decided we see no reason why you can’t stay on as a teacher. The results of the children in your class are excellent.You’re well liked by the staff, the children and their parents. Welcome back.’

‘Thank you, all of you. I can’t express how happy I am to be able to continue the work I love. Thanks for giving me a second chance.’ Louis is totally relieved.

When the school board members have almost all exited the room, James gives Louis a quick hug.

‘Celebrations later at our house.’ he whispers in Louis’ ear and walks out of the door.

There’s only one person left: Mrs. Thompson-Bailey.

‘Louis, can I say a few personal words to you?’ She asks almost timidly.

‘Yes, of course, Mrs. Thompson-Bailey.’ Louis replies quietly.

‘I’m so sorry my daughter, well... as well as me, have caused you so much trouble. I can’t help but feel, if I had been more tolerant and had accepted Amanda’s wish to pursue a career in art and choose to be with the man she loves, none of this would have happened. I’m so terribly sorry. I hope you will be able to forgive us one day. I wish you all the best.’ She nods to both of them and then leaves.

It’s only Louis and Harry now.

‘I can’t believe I still have a job.’ Louis exclaims and jumps in Harry’s arms. Harry grimaces; the bruises are still very painful.

‘Oh… sorry, sorry.’ Louis quickly removes himself from Harry’s black and blue torso.

‘It’s okay; still feeling sore, but I’m so happy for you. Let’s go to the practice and celebrate; I believe James invited us.’

Louis drives them to the Corden’s house. He helps Harry get in and out of the car. Together they walk to the entrance of the house. The door flies open and Niall greets them with a huge grin.

‘Welcome to the party! Give me a hug, Tommo!’ Niall wraps Louis in his arms and hugs him fiercely.

When they walk in they’re both speechless. The living room is decorated and all of their friends are present. They spot Liam who immediately comes to hug Louis, Sophia who smiles shyly, while Liam wraps an arm around her.

‘I think I’ve missed something’ Harry whispers in Louis’ ear.

‘Yeah, apparently Sable brought them together.’ Louis whispers back.

The entire Corden family is present and all of Harry’s co-workers who greet him with carefully placed hugs. Violet makes sure Harry is fed and has something to drink most of the night.

‘I knew she loves me.’ Harry grins at Louis when Violet comes back with another coke for Harry.

‘It’s a good thing I’m not jealous then.’ Louis grins back.

Nick wraps both Harry and Louis in a hug.

‘I’m happy for both of you; you two are a cute couple. Also… if I had known before, you’re into men, Tommo…’ Nick winks and Harry flicks him on the head.

‘Too late, Grimshaw, he’s mine now. Find your own man!’ Harry scoffs.

‘Harryyy! Loueee! Close your eyes, go to sleep. Thank you.’ Harry’s head shoots up. He looks at the cage in the corner where a happy Captain is bowing his head repeatedly.

‘Niall, … Niall, did he say…. ‘Thank you’. ‘ Harry grabs Niall’s wrist and looks shocked. Niall grins.

‘Yes mate, you heard correctly. I guess he’s not such a bad pupil after all.’

‘Piss off!’ Captain shouts at Liam who’s trying to talk to the parrot. Liam is dumbfounded and quickly retreats. Sophia hugs him lovingly while the rest of the party bursts out in laughter.

‘I never thought I’d say this, but I kind of missed Captain a bit.’ Harry shakes his head.

*****

Things are pretty much back to normal. Harry’s bruises fade over the next weeks and he’s back to work, feeling happy and content.

Louis’ erotic past soon becomes old news when the nightly escapades of Father Cowell become the new village gossip.

Louis and Harry don’t hide their relationship anymore; some people are surprised, some shake their head in disapproval. Most of the villagers are just happy for the vet and the school teacher.

Amanda and Zayn have left for New York, but paid a visit to Louis and Harry at Louis’ house before their departure. Amanda apologized over and over; she had never meant to let things get out of hand like they had. She had sold most of her paintings, except for the painting of Louis and the Yorkshire Moors.

‘I have a buyer for your portrait, but I’m not sure if I should sell it. Do you want it?’ Amanda is nervous.

‘No, you can sell it, but I’d love it if you could donate the money to Greg’s shelter.’ Louis replies.

‘I will, I promise.’ She immediately agrees.

‘Now… the Moors. Harry, Zayn said you loved it; maybe you don’t anymore, after all the trouble I’ve caused. But… I’d like to offer you the painting.’ She turns to Harry.

Harry looks at Louis, who nods a yes.

‘I’d love it, thank you, Amanda, that is very thoughtful of you.’

With a hug from Zayn and a handshake from Amanda, they say goodbye.

‘Take good care of him, Harry. He deserves it; he is a good guy.’ Amanda whispers when she leaves.

‘He does deserve it and I will do everything in my power to make him happy.’ Harry whispers back. ‘I wish you all the best; good luck in New York.’

Later in bed Louis asks. ‘Do you ever regret moving here?’

‘Nah, London is boring… besides the hottest guy I’ve ever known lives in a quaint little village in the Yorkshire Dales. ‘ Harry teases him.

‘Oh… does he now?’ Louis wiggles his eyebrows. ‘Do I know him?’

‘Maybe….’ Harry grins mischievously.

Louis attacks his ribs with his fingers and Harry begs for mercy after he’s laughing so hard his ribs hurt.

Louis kisses him sweetly on his lips. ‘I love you, Harry Styles.’

‘I love you too, Louis Tomlinson.’


End file.
